<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hitch AU by Outofthegarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787861">Hitch AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofthegarden/pseuds/Outofthegarden'>Outofthegarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa Movie AU, Do not post without permission, F/F, Hitch - Freeform, Journalist Clarke Griffin, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, New York City, Sassy Clarke Griffin, Sassy Raven, Shy Aden, Smooth Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofthegarden/pseuds/Outofthegarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninety percent of what you say doesn't come out of your mouth.</p><p>So says Heda. Greatest New York's matchmaker.</p><p>That's why Aden Treekru contacts them. He's been crushing for gorgeous society heiress, Madison Valley for way too long. </p><p>Will Heda be able to clean and smooth him out? Easy, uh?</p><p>Try to fall in love with Clarke Griffin on the way.  A sassy, cynical and very smart tabloid columnist seeking the way to uncover the secret behind the shady person of Dr. Date Love.</p><p>What happens when Clarke discovers that this Heda mystery is, in fact, her very much charming and sexy Lexa Woods. The consultant she's been seeing for the past few weeks. </p><p>Exposed in a front-page scoop. Will Lexa be able to save Aden and Madi's relationship as well as hers?</p><p>Not so easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Aden/Madi (The 100), Anya &amp; Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Basic principles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>New York looks amazing this time of the year. It's not like the city doesn't look any better the rest o the year. In one way or another, Manhattan manages to let virtually anyone breathe stuck. Even if you're nothing, you can pretend to be something you're not and it's going to be perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>'Cause they don't care.</p><p> </p><p>An old man dressed as Pikachu. </p><p> </p><p>Wall Street magnates.</p><p> </p><p>A large group of tourist taking photos of any detail. </p><p> </p><p>The many delivery guys. </p><p> </p><p>People running to their precarious work of $8/hour crossing path with other ones running to their $300/hour job. </p><p> </p><p>People.</p><p> </p><p>In every form, shape, race...</p><p> </p><p>Rushing.</p><p> </p><p>And that's key-work when it comes to New York. </p><p> </p><p>Every single person is trying to get from point A to point B as fast as possible. From the group of Asian padding on Time Square on their way to the MoMa, camera in hand, to the nice Polish couple enjoying their honeymoon. </p><p> </p><p>Because New York is frantic.</p><p> </p><p>Even if you have nothing to do, the city will infect you with its needs for adrenaline. However, don't think that's something typically bad.</p><p> </p><p>On the contrary, that's part of the magic of the City. </p><p> </p><p>The haste of its people is as classic as its buildings.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, well, how about that? Everything seems familiar. </p><p> </p><p>You might have not step foot in States, like ever, and still, you grew up together with its history. </p><p> </p><p>New York is universal.</p><p> </p><p>It's in movies, it's in TV shows, books, news, fanfiction...</p><p> </p><p>Right now, for example, you're in New York. Even though you still are in your tiny house in Marrakech or your fancy apartment in Rio. </p><p> </p><p>You are in New York. Actually, at Chelsea Park. But please, make no mistake. There's one Chelsea Waterside Park for dogs and although we love dogs, we're sticking with humans. At least for today. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, back to the park.</p><p> </p><p>We're at Chelsea Park. Manhattan. </p><p> </p><p>Right in front of the sports courts, you can find a woman sitting in a bank. She is, like many others, enjoying the sun of May. It's a little cold, which would explain the navy blue coat she's wearing. Long boots in black leather, tight jeans, a crisp white shirt and the so-called coat. </p><p> </p><p>Her back is straight, and even though the bench is probably cold and dusty, she's sitting like she owns the damn bench. </p><p> </p><p>Hell, even the damn park. </p><p> </p><p>She looks royal. </p><p> </p><p>Weird thing is, she’s not sitting facing the park, the kids, the sports courts.</p><p> </p><p>Nope.</p><p> </p><p>She’s facing the red bricks blocks beside the park which backyard is at W 27<sup>th</sup> Street. </p><p> </p><p>Her face remains stoic, though, if you look closely enough, you will see her slightly pinched browns in concentration. </p><p> </p><p>As she finally moves, she gazes at an exclusive Garmin MARQ Adventurer. </p><p> </p><p>At 8 a.m., sharp, another well-dressed woman comes out of the back of one of the buildings with a miniature schnauzer. It takes only a second for the woman on the bench to get up, grab a little bad and cross the street, her gaze never missing the other lady. She decides to stay a few meters away from her target.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she removes her dark sunglasses off and a pair of unscathed, piercing green eyes are exposed. </p><p> </p><p>"Basic principles. No woman wakes up saying, 'God, I hope I don't get swept off my feet today'"</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed lady says as she stops on another bench and crunches to open the bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, she might say, 'This is really a bad time for me or I just need a little space' or wait! My favorite one, 'It's not you, it's me.'" she smirks as she recites the lines, "You really believe that? Don't be silly. Do you know why? Because she's lying to you. That's why." </p><p> </p><p>For the people who pass by the lady, it may seem as if she's using a Bluetooth device while talking to someone else. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps she's talking to herself. </p><p> </p><p>They just don't care. </p><p> </p><p>Perks of a big city.</p><p> </p><p>She's indeed talking via Bluetooth. However, this is a not double-sided conversation. She's the only one who talks. Well, it's more like repeating something like a mantra. </p><p> </p><p>This situation seems to be quite recurrent for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell, it's even possible they're lying to themselves. Do you understand this concept? <em>Lying</em>. This is not a bad time for them. They don't need any space. Yeah, it's possible they might be into their career but what they're really saying is: Get away from me now or try harder dummy."</p><p> </p><p>As she repeats this to anyone who listens, she does her job meticulously. As if we were talking about Mary Popping, the lady opens the bad and very gently grabs a little dog. Don't worry, pals and gals, the bag has holes, so the puppy can breathe. Anyway, the cute dog, a miniature schnauzer with a cute red bow-tie starts licking the hands of the woman and for half a second we can see how the lady's factions go a tiny bit softer. </p><p> </p><p>Just a tiny. </p><p> </p><p>"60 % of all human communications are nonverbal," she continues her lesson, "that means body language. You may add another 30% for your tone. i.e. the 90% of what you're saying ain't coming out of your mouth--"</p><p> </p><p>While she says this, she checks her watch again, and after a few seconds, puts a dog on the sidewalk and takes a turn. Not even five seconds after this, another black schnauzer runs behind -- let's call the little guy 'bowtie- and both dogs start to play. However, the dog's owner doesn't know that and she's having a little meltdown. It turns out, every single day, a large group of scholars cross that same spot and that exact time. </p><p> </p><p>Coincidences. </p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she's gonna lie to you. She's a nice person. Most people don't go around hurting for the sake of it. What else will she say? She doesn't know you!" </p><p> </p><p>Exactly thirty seconds later the kids are off the picture, and the woman hurries in search of her dog only hoping the cute one is still fine.</p><p> </p><p>What she doesn't know, however, is that the lady with the piercing eyes approached the dog and, after putting hers in the bag again, has wordlessly passed the other dog to a guy who came from nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>After that, she disappears in the city rush.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't need to wait to see how the guy, Jasper, signals to a taxi to get as close as possible to him and crunches in front of the car just a few seconds before the lady's appearance. </p><p> </p><p>"As sad as it sounds, most people don't believe in themselves. They don't think they deserve something good and worth. No matter how handsome they are, how much money they make or where they're from. And that's where go in. My mission is to open their eyes. My job is to help good pals and gals. My goal is to protect them from as many douchebags as I can." </p><p> </p><p>She keeps walking because she knows the lady's coming in two seconds, screaming and crying, just in time to see Jasper in the middle of the street protecting her dog from certain death. </p><p> </p><p>What a hero. </p><p> </p><p>She knows it because everything went accordingly to <em>her</em> plan. </p><p> </p><p>This is a chance for Jasper. </p><p> </p><p>And, even though, the lady, Maya, doesn’t know yet, it is a chance for her too. </p><p> </p><p>That’s what the green-eyed lady does. </p><p> </p><p>She builds new beginnings.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two blocks from the park, another lady sits in a cozy cafe. </p><p> </p><p>She's expecting someone who, according to rumors, can help with her crush on her cute neighbour. The mystery person contacted her by e-mail and, after giving some details about the situation, demanded a meeting in person. </p><p> </p><p>She's too engulfed in her own thoughts that she almost missed how a stunning brunette with dark shades sits in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>It takes her a few seconds to react. See? Another thing about a big city is, no one interrupts anyone else's personal space unless necessary. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to ask the lady to fuck off when she realizes that this is, in fact, the person who assured her could build a new start for her. Anyhow, she didn't get to say anything at all because suddenly the woman raises a hand to attract her attention and ask for silence. </p><p> </p><p>She looks so sure of herself. </p><p> </p><p>Like she knows she can command an entire room. </p><p> </p><p>Like she's done it a thousand times. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, she used to lead an army of warriors in another life. </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her thoughts and comes back when a soft yet strong voice interrupts. </p><p> </p><p>“…Basic principles: No matter what, no matter when no matter who. <em>Anyone</em> has a chance to sweep anyone off their feet. You just need the right plan. I <em>am</em> your new plan. You may know me as <em>Heda</em>.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First date rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! Happy St Paddy's Day!</p><p> It's been a minute since my last rom-com. Here I am once again with another story adapted for our Clexa family. A big group of readers voted for Hitch after The Lake House, so here it is, as promised.</p><p>Unfortunately, this time I'm flying solo and the fic is un-beta'ed. If you're anglophone and you've got a little of time, come and join me in this adventure!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Heda...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…Basic principles: No matter what, no matter when no matter who. Anyone has a chance to sweep anyone off their feet. You just need the right plan. I am your new plan. You may know me as Heda.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter II</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“The key to success lies in being true to who you are. You could've used a little help to start, a little push. However, you can't pretend to be someone you're not. You cannot use what you do not have. So, if you’re shy, be shy. If you’re outgoing, be outgoing—”</p><p> </p><p>Before the brunette could continue her little speech, she is interrupted by a very nervous young man in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, dear God, I’m not outgoing!” he says widening his eyes like he just was asked to do the 12th labours of Hercules.</p><p> </p><p>Which it might be for him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has his strength and weakness.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the woman gets up and lifts her hand to calm the situation. She has a lot of work to do with this client.</p><p> </p><p>After the success of the last month, and after a very long time of research – she liked to know which customers she chose to work with-, Heda has made contacted with this sweet man.</p><p> </p><p>Monty works as IT for a random company on Wall Street. He's always been a genius when a computer is involved. However, when it comes to talking with humans…</p><p> </p><p>Well, let's just say he flunks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it's all right, Monty. You're who you are. That's good. Don't let people tell you otherwise. Let's just focus on our job, Ok? Baby steps.”</p><p> </p><p>Monty calmed down and finally agreed to sit on the little sofa next to the brunette. He still is fidgeting with her jersey, but at least he’s not pacing like a madman.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, she may not want the whole truth, but she wants the real you. She may not want to see it all at once, but she does want to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I am not enough? I don’t have any muscle. I’m not sexy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Monty, hey, hey,” she says as she scrunches in front of him and makes eye contact, “you’re enough. You're valid. You think every woman's looking for the same cliche, and that's not true, man. You don’t want a night. You want a life. Focus on my voice. We've already talked about it. You’ve been pinning after Harper for two years. It's time to make a move.”</p><p> </p><p>He listens attentively to her, with narrowed eyes like trying to make her words sink on his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Heda knows it's time.</p><p> </p><p>She needs to go all in.</p><p> </p><p>“Those guys... All muscle and no brains. You talk about sex and passion. And that's great. But I'm also talking about lazy Sundays on the couch watching Netflix. Do you hear me? I'm talking about drinking cheap wine as you talk about constellations or how majestic the giant’s squids are. At the end of the day, it won’t be the hook up from the <em>it</em> club in Manhattan, it will be the sweet, smart and funny one. It will be about snoozing any giving Tuesday and getting late to work. It's about fighting over who forgot to buy milk again. You're this person. All you have to do is show her that.”</p><p> </p><p>Damn, that's deep, girl.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Late that night, Monty and Heda share a taxi on the way to the restaurant where he is meeting Harper. Getting to ask her was a very long and windy road. But after many good and powerful speeches, it was done.</p><p> </p><p>It was noted by Heda from the beginning that most of the time the main problem for their customers was lack of motivation and self-confidence. Needless to say, a piece of them were just assholes trying to score a date with a woman way too far from their league or just people who couldn’t accept the certain situation as painful as it was. For them, the brunette was as clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>She was not up to lose her time.</p><p> </p><p>She was proud to see that most of the couples she worked with were still together. Which was a sign of good work done. However, this was not charity work. Heda got at the end of the deal a very good sum of money that helps her to maintain a very comfortable style of life in Manhattan. Something not affordable for every pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“So, tonight, when you’re wondering what to say, how to look or if she likes you, just remember, she is already out with you. That means,” she empathizes each word with a dramatic pause, “she said yes when she could have said no. She likes you. it’s your job not to mess it up!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the young tech looks to his side with a horrified expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?”</p><p> </p><p>He was clearly not expecting her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you remember to stop by at that place with those really cool shoes?”</p><p> </p><p>She says as she trying to peek at his shoes. She smiles pleasantly when she sees that, in fact, he did go and get a pair of nice shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. It’s just… I’m not quite sure this is ‘me’”</p><p> </p><p>“Monty, Monty, Monty…” she turns to him, “’ YOU’ is a very fluid concept right now—"</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought you said I need to be true to who I am” he fights back.</p><p> </p><p>The woman not discretely rolls her eyes because really, she has to explain every single thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, you brought the shoes. You look really good in your shoes. That’s the ‘you’ I want to see tonight. It'll be like a white lie. Like when you say you can’t wait to meet her parents, you follow? Tonight's about staying behind. You have to give her room. But not too much. It'll be 65 degrees tonight, so after the restaurant, ask her about going for a little walk. Look closely at her shoes, if she’s wearing high heels, do not go too fast and try to go on the streets with flat, smooth pavements. Purbeck's stones and high heels are a bitch. You want her to be comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her as if she has a second head that is ignored by her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask her about something personal. Not too cliche. She loves photography. We can work with that. Every time she talks, don't look at her mouth, please don't wonder how she looks naked. Look at her eyes. <em>Listen</em> to what she is saying and <em>respond</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen and respond. Listen and respond.”</p><p> </p><p>He starts repeating like a mantra.</p><p> </p><p>“If you use those tips, at the end of the night, we will likely be on route to date number two.”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Monty ended up the night with date number two.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Currently, a big and serious man is sitting across a small office table listening to Heda. It kinda looks ridiculous giving the size of the bulky man and the little sofa. When she's done, he raises his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how it does happen? A great love?”</p><p> </p><p>Roan's been dating Luna for a couple of weeks now.</p><p> </p><p>He is truly a sweet man.</p><p> </p><p>However, his imposing physical and his job as a firefighter might have taken him to many patchy roads. It has been extremely easy for him to have one night stands but when it comes to stable relationships, it has been a disaster. After many attempts and broken hearts, he decided to give the enigmatic but useful Heda a chance. If two months ago someone told him he would be dating a woman like Luna, he wouldn't have believed it. She was an intelligent, gentle, funny, and beautiful teacher far too out of reach if you ask him. Nevertheless, it may seem that they have nothing in common; the truth is that they were perfect for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody knows, Roan. What I can tell you, it happens in the blink of an eye. One moment you are sharing popcorn or an ice-cream and the moment later you’re wondering how you ever lived without that person.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think about this second chapter! You know that comments, constructive criticisms, kudos and wine are always appreciated and it really encourages me to keep writing.</p><p>Also, have you guys checked out my other fics? You know, just more Clexa rom-com, because I'm cheesy as fork.</p><p>See you next week and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just a small town girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enter Clarke Griffin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Heda...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, how it does happen? A great love?”</p><p> </p><p>Roan's been dating Luna for a couple of weeks now.</p><p> </p><p>He is truly a sweet man.</p><p> </p><p>However, his imposing physical and his job as a firefighter might have taken him to many patchy roads. It has been extremely easy for him to have one night stands but when it comes to stable relationships, it has been a disaster. After many attempts and broken hearts, he decided to give the enigmatic but useful Heda a chance. If two months ago someone told him he would be dating a woman like Luna, he wouldn't have believed it. She was an intelligent, gentle, funny, and beautiful teacher far too out of reach if you ask him. Nevertheless, it may seem that they have nothing in common; the truth is that they were perfect for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody knows, Roan. What I can tell you, it happens in the blink of an eye. One moment you are sharing popcorn or an ice-cream and the moment later you’re wondering how you ever lived without that person.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter III</span>
</p><p><br/>
Clarke Griffin absolutely loved the rush hour in New York. Not that the city shuts up the rest of the time, but the previous moment when everyone was rushing to their offices and jobs, according to her, the best ones.  </p><p> </p><p>She was a small-town girl until she turned eighteen. The peaceful and picturesque town in the ever forest and enchanted state of Virginia has provided Clarke’s family with a much safer and easier life. The blonde, however, still counted the days until she was able to move to New York. That’s why, understandably, NYU was on her list when she applied for college. Imagine her delightful surprise when she discovered that NYU was actually offering her a full-ride scholarship.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, Clarke Griffin has been a woman on a mission ever since she thought of going to NYC in her Sophomore year in High School. She was a straight-A student enrolled in every single-imaginable club that the school offered. Her schedule was so full during her high school years, she was always surprised that she had time to have fun.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother could not be more proud of her little girl. Well, that would be once she did finally get over the fact that her little girl wouldn't become a doctor like her. It took Abby some time, but after seeing how happy her daughter was each time, she was able to create a simple story, she was convinced that Clarke had the potential to achieve her dreams.</p><p> </p><p> Clarke's father died when she was only fifteen, and that had taken a toll on both Griffin women. Unexpectedly, it has helped to create a stronger and healthier mother-daughter relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Abby was and still is, after the years, Clarke's number one fan, and immediately after her daughter receive the acceptance letter from NYU, Abby has surprised her with a matching hoodie from the famous New York College.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Today, fifteen years later, she still loves to walk through this vast mosaic of people from different places and buildings with distinctive shapes and styles.</p><p> </p><p>It was so unique and so New York that, although it was a goodful hour in the morning and without coffee still in her veins, she was damn happy.</p><p> </p><p>A New Yorker by heart, their colleagues call her.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde goes through a mental list of the number of things she has to do when she gets off the subway on 23 St with Park Ave., just a few meters from the Flatiron Building. Today, the outfit consists of blue-washed fitted jeans, ankle black boots, a basic white fitted t-shirt of The Beatles and a black blazer. She wears a big handbag where she can fit all her trash -her best friend words, no hers! -   such as a tablet, a cell phone, expired coupons, a hundred twenty-two chargers, etc.  </p><p> </p><p>"Did I call it or did I call it!? What'd I say? Six months? …Oh, excuse me Miss it’s been only five months and a half. God, you hate when I'm right. Which happens a lot may I add?” </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It may seem, once again, that the woman who stopped at the kiosk and took a few magazines and newspapers, speaks to herself, which can happen as we stated already. However, this woman in particular is using her air pods while talking with, let’s assume her friend.</p><p> </p><p> “I know Rae. What the fuck is with guys that makes them want to screw anything that walks…-- yes, yes, Rae, and women too, I know… but in this particular situation, I’m talking about the idiot, the man pig, that decides to cheat on someone as ‘hands up’ as Madi Valley? I mean, yeah, I know, she has a bitchy face, but she is a hell of a woman an—no Rae, I do not have a crush, don’t be as simple as saying a woman who is attracted to woman can’t admire them for other reasons. She is one hell of a businesswoman. Are you kidding me? Of course, I will. Wait, Rae, I'm about to pass the control and I need to find my card... no, of course, I can multitask. No! What--! Go float yourself!"</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
She screams the last part as she throws her cell phone in the big ass pocket and goes through security. It actually takes a few attempts to find the ID and a small line is created due to her delay. If only it was something that never happened. The truth is, the security guy doesn't even bother telling her to step aside, he already knows that the stubborn woman will find her ID card on her third or fourth try and…-- </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Ups</em>.</p><p> </p><p>There it is. </p><p> </p><p>Griffin sweeps her card and after sending a guilty little smile to a small group of people after her, she takes the elevator up to the 23rd floor, where the company where she works is. </p><p> </p><p>The moment she enters the office, a little woman approaches her in black jeans, stylish Nikes and a red bomber jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Eres muy perra para lo joven que eres!”</p><p> </p><p>“Young <em>and</em> beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Clarke, what's wrong with you and that freaking suitcase you have as a purse. Chica, stop hanging me up the phone to search your stupid ID.” </p><p> </p><p>Before the blonde can answer her friend a big, muscular and tanned man kisses her from behind surprising her for a hot second until she recognizes these arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, baby. How was Greece?”</p><p> </p><p> Clarke escapes from a strong grip and turns into her good friend Wells.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Raven uses the confusion of the moment to slip a chocolate bar from who knows where.  </p><p> </p><p>“You should try it sometime, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke mocks her friend.  </p><p> </p><p>“What? Vacations by myself? No, thank you. I’m a social bean, Griffin. I want to share my time with beautiful people.”  </p><p> </p><p>The Latina hot in her heels.  </p><p> </p><p>“You mean beautiful and younger bodies of handsome men barely passing the MLDA?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Wells can't help, but give the ladies a mischievously smile. The almost forty-five years old photograph is been always proud to know what he wants in life. What if a part of this agreement includes many young lovers with sculptural bodies, then what? Sue him.  </p><p> </p><p>He is aware that many people go behind him criticizing his way of life. Yes, he is a player. So what? He's always been honest with all of his friends. He's not promising things he won’t do. It is nobody’s business if he prefers to spend every weekend with a different person instead of looking for his better half to buy a house with a white picket fence.   </p><p> </p><p>But this society is not prepared to accept someone who doesn't match the mold exactly as they wanted. Wells wasn't worried about it.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, he's the son of an immigrant. Black. And gay.</p><p> </p><p>Hello?</p><p> </p><p>How many more boxes do you want him to tick off before been accepted?  </p><p> </p><p>Oh, hold on! Actually, that's not how it works.</p><p> </p><p> Wells gives his friend a very amused smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, I know you’re pretty jealous you can’t top this,” he says as he pats his abs, “however, as I’ve stated many, many times, I'm more than happy to share some tips with you. Hell, I will even be your wingman!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes hard because she knows as soon as her friends start this game, it will be a great effort to get her out again. Both were, according to the blonde, the most obnoxious pair of adorable assholes this world has seen. It was not unusual the day they bet to see who gets more phone numbers at the end of the night. There was a time when Clarke was also on board with this game, but she must admit that since she put her sight on getting the new editor-in-chief job it was about to be available by the end of the year, she had toned her inner ‘party animal Griffin’ down a bit.  </p><p> </p><p> Just a little bit. The blonde decides to leave these two bickerings about who knows what and then goes to the kitchen to get some coffee before she settles down on her table.</p><p> </p><p>There she sees her boss Marcus Kane.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Clarke.” the ever-polite Kane, “Did you have a good time during your break?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was nice. I read a couple of books, had some cocktails, tried yoga… pretty much the drills—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and apparently you managed to never leave the office while doing it.” he softly scolds. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde gives him a playful smile knowing she finally had it in her own way.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, isn’t that great?” she says barely holding back said smile. </p><p> </p><p>Her boss huffs in spite and decides to let it go. </p><p> </p><p>For now. </p><p> </p><p>Instead… </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, changing the topic, your mother wanted you to come for brunch this Sunday. Apparently, she has invited some collages and—”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Wait. </p><p> </p><p><em>Yep</em>.</p><p> </p><p>In her third year in Sky Magazine and after a well-deserved promotion, she invited her mother as her plus one at one of the annual meetings of the magazine. It turned out that her boss and her mother clicked almost immediately. Abby was clearly aware of the complexity and sensitivity of the situation. However, after many embarrassing conversations with his mother and boss, they agreed to play adults and let the new lovebirds try this new adventure out. Two years later, Abby took a job at the New York-Presbyterian Hospital and her relationship with Kane was slowly going very well.  </p><p> </p><p>Clarke had to admit it was kinda awkward at first. But over time, they have learned to balance work and personal life. It helped that she hadn't seen her mother happier since her father passed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, uh. Let’s not go there again, please. How many times do I have to warn my mother to not set me up with more doctors?”  </p><p> </p><p> By the time the sentence is completed, they are already in the main area where all offices are located.</p><p> </p><p>The floor-to-ceiling windows gave the space a blinding light during most of the days.  </p><p> </p><p>The aesthetics are spectacular.</p><p> </p><p> She quickly goes through the various cabins to her table. Said table is miraculously clean but give Clarke an hour and it will be full of papers, pictures, etc.</p><p> </p><p>Before she reaches her goal and hopefully loses her boss on her way, Kane ramble is interrupted by an overly cheerful voice with a strong Irish accent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How ya, Griffin!” a very short woman with purpure hair shuts in lieu of hello.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke stops in her tracks to get something out of her purse and throws it in the same direction as the other woman. Well, pretty close, anyway. Clarke might have many skills, unfortunately, aestheticism isn't one of them. In one way or another, our Irish friend catches it. </p><p> </p><p> Kane, meanwhile, follows Clarke and tries to convince his very stubborn soon to be stepdaughter into this stupid brunch.</p><p> </p><p>“See if they're focused and have them on my desk in an hour she supplies with a more professional voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she stops and turns to Kane.</p><p> </p><p> “Look, Kane, I know you have good intentions, but the truth is I don't want to be in a relationship. I don’t have time for those silly businesses. You know relationships are for people waiting for something better to come along.” </p><p> </p><p>Her boss can’t help but supply, “Spoken like a true cynic.” </p><p> </p><p> Clarke, however, takes offense.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a cynic! I’m realistic!”  </p><p> </p><p>From their right, Wells, butts in, “You are a realist masquerading as a cynic who is secretly an optimism, darling.” </p><p> </p><p>A look from the penetrating cerulean eyes.</p><p> </p><p> A <em>warning</em>.</p><p> </p><p> Kane saves the day.</p><p> </p><p> He knows they love each other, but he also knows that Wells is one of the few to wake up Clarke's stubborn side.</p><p> </p><p>Another change of subject in order.</p><p> </p><p> Damn, poor Kane.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, may you explain why you are at work two days before? When was the last time you took some days off? You are becoming a workaholic! And that’s exactly the kind of behaviour that leads to—“</p><p> </p><p> “Pictures of Dylan with a busty redheaded girl.”</p><p> </p><p>The moments when the words are out of her mouth half of the office is looking at them. Kane himself turned around and looked at the blonde with a stunned expression.</p><p> </p><p> Somewhere someone shuts ‘a very big raise’ as in trying to make a joke by finishing what Kane was about to say.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ouch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“My office. Now.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Clarke! Only you could find dirt in a snowstorm.”</p><p> </p><p> He says half proud half still shocked. </p><p> </p><p>“Comes with the job.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde mutters under her breath as she takes a sit in Kane’s office little couch.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, kiddo, there is more to life than watching other people live it!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke leans forward in her seat, eyebrows knit together in mild disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it supposed to be my fault that he was cheating on my beach!”</p><p> </p><p>Kane runs his hand through his hair to calm down. Clarke may be an extraordinary employee, but her stubbornness, the very thing that makes her great in her work, could be frustrating from time to time. However, the man has learnt to love it as it comes.    </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I think it’s great that you’re so good at your job. I really do. I can't help but be a little worried as to why. I know that your mother and her matchmaker techniques can be a little overwhelming sometimes. But she means well. She just doesn’t want you to end up—” </p><p> </p><p>"Like her? Great career. Period.”</p><p> </p><p> Soft brown eyes look at her with understanding.  </p><p> </p><p> "It wasn't what I meant, but somehow, it's true. You know how your mother used to be a few years back. You know that was not healthy. That is why I trust you would be able to see the signs and change certain habits. Ok, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>  He seems open and sincere, and Clarke knows she really knows, he has good intentions. That’s why she concedes and softly nods. Once Kane is sure that she got the drill, he hardens his expression a bit and with a clipped tone adds. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok. I want that column on my desk by lunch.” </p><p> </p><p>"Will you pay for the cocktails I had this past week?” </p><p> </p><p>A tiny smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“No way. Get out of my office.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as the blonde journalist is approaching her office, Raven comes in tow. Clarke tsks wishing she wouldn’t have more interruption so she could start working on her new piece.</p><p> </p><p> “Yo, Griff. Did Papa Kane sing your mistakes already?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just when the blonde is about to open her mouth, a croissant is placed on it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You know what? It’s ok, you can have my croissant. Don’t be sad. Tonight. Drinks on you! Gotta go. Love you. Adios, chica!” </p><p> </p><p>It takes only two seconds for the ferocious brunette to be out of sight while Clarke is left with a half-eaten pastry and a lot of work.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it seems tonight we're going out..." she mutters softly to herself when she finally arrives at her table and begins to put everything in place.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to let me know in form of comments, constructive criticisms, kudos and wine. It really encourages me to keep writing. </p><p>This time, I'm flying solo and the fic is un-beta'ed so unfortunately, I'm a little insecure about not having had any feedback. </p><p>Also,  If you're anglophone and you've got a little of time, come and join me in this adventure!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Streetlight people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, there.</p>
<p>First of all, I'm so sorry I abandoned the fic for a few weeks. I was deeply immersed in a project that could have given me the chance to potentially maintain my job. It turned out, pouring your life, body and soul wasn't enough. </p>
<p>Sadly, I had to come back to my dad's house since I couldn't afford to live on my own now. He's super cool with that and says I should take it as an 'Eat, pray, love'-phase. However, I'm feeling it more like: "Yo, loser, you're past thirty and living with your dad because apparently, Ireland doesn't need architects slash teachers slash c'mon people give me anything!- anymore-phase."</p>
<p>The good thing is since I'm jobless, I will have more time to write and I'm planning to update this story twice a week. I'm also going to start spending a few hours a day at the gym because I want to get back in shape and be healthy and shit. </p>
<p>Anyway, that was the reason I was MIA these past weeks. Which won't happen again. Unless something terrible happens, like, I don't know... aliens invade my little town or zombies! I hate zombies. So, I'd die in a hot second.</p>
<p>Now, I promise I stop mopping because the story is about to go bananas! (Whatever that means.)<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Heda (Hitch AU)...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the blonde journalist is approaching her office, Raven comes in tow. Clarke tsks wishing she wouldn’t have more interruption so she could start working on her new piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Yo, Griff. Did Papa Kane sing your mistakes already?” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Just when the blonde is about to open her mouth, a croissant is placed on it. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You know what? It’s ok, you can have my croissant. Don’t be sad. Tonight. Drinks on you! Gotta go. Love you. Adios, chica!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it seems tonight we're going out..." she mutters softly to herself when she finally arrives at her table and begins to put everything in place.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Chapter IV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the many good things about New York is that, regardless of the day or the hour, you will always find something to do. Whether we're talking about poetry reading, delicious ice cream or hitting the dance floor in one of the city's many exclusive clubs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s why is called ‘the city that never sleeps.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it's absolutely true. It's Thursday. The sun sets, which means you can start enjoying thousands of dazzling urban lights. Because if New York is incredible during daylight, his night is pure art.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iconic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyhow, as it been said, we’re at that time of the day where people rush out of their jobs. Some of them might commute home, some will grab a bit to eat or perhaps a drink. But also, you will find people going to work and about to start their day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Theater District, East Village or Soho may be alive during the day, but at night, they turn completely into beautiful neighborhoods. Clubs full of sweaty people, quiet lounges with jazz on its background and chic cocktails, pubs with large room to play pool with sticky floors covered with beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...all of these at 5 pm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between loud chats and a quiet rhyme of soft music, we enter The Flame. A spectacular lounge at Soho. This is actually one of the most recent additions to the city and now Nyc’s highest rooftop bar. In one of the rooms overlooking the north side, there are some billiard tables.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's where the brunette is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long day of research and, well, let's say magic – if you ask Heda what she does it's magical- we know, so extra, she was ready to have a little, well deserved, free time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, the woman accepted the invitation of her friend to enjoy a few beers. She never went to that bar and she must admit the views are lit. Large window panels give it a feeling as you were floating with great images of the Empire State and the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vibe’s pretty rad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very New Yorker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if the place wasn't crowded, per se, you could see everyone wanted to give this place a try. But it doesn't matter at the moment, because Heda is entirely focused on doing her next shot, the shot, so she can have this victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman decides to ignore the rebounding feet of the other person standing next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then takes the shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ball goes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stoic brunette starts a little victory dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it bounces back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other person pumps the air in victory before returning to her stoic self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda spats glaring profusely to the pool table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tries because why not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No fucking way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette rounds the table and stands in front of the other woman as in challenging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anya! It was in and then it freaked out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey, it happens to the best of us. Sometimes you in and then aaah... and you're out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dirty blonde-haired woman smirks and tsk disapprovingly to her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps her friend doesn’t share our opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It always happens to you, little squirt,” she says as she starts to go around the table trying to find the best angle to take her shot, “your problem is, Heda, that you’re all about the short game. How many times do I have to tell you, seken?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes the shot and she got it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… You pick your shots based on what you see first not what’s necessarily best for you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here we go again the green-eyed woman can’t help to mutter to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Anya takes another shot and go it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… in the long run…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda listens to her friend while rethinking whether Anya would be missed if she kills and buries her body. She doesn't think, perhaps, that it could be too difficult to be successful in her mission, giving how many CSI and thriller films she watches. She just has to be careful about every detail. Lexa is so focused on orchestrating her little plan or rather says her little imagination that she doesn't realize that her friend is still giving her a speech. The brunette utterly hates it when the older woman does that to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was Heda her second? Yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But for God’s sake how she would love to shut the woman up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda has the impression that she was reproached – again – for breaking something or doing something wrong. Her friend knows it and always tries to make fun of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older woman keeps talking…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And all she can do is to glare at the pool table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over and over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because HA! It’s its fault!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything started because the freaking ball didn’t go in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it did go in and it freaked out! Once she has heard her friend go for what it's like, forever, she grumpily adds, “You know, all of us are not married to the woman of our dreams, have a spectacular house on Brooklyn, and are about to have a succulent promotion at work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anya locks eyes with her and quirks her mouth slightly in amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, how she likes to get on Heda's nerves. For everyone listening to them, it might seem they are really arguing and that the brunette is mad and jealous of her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing could be further from the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No after missing a beat, both women start laughing like a secret is been told. After a few minutes, they return to the stoic face and continue playing. Once their game is over, they sit quietly on one of the high tables and simply enjoy their fresh beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” she softly and tentatively says, “I just want you to someday be able to feel the unconditional love, trust and openness that I share with Luna every single day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette grows uncomfortable again, hating this kind of talk that her friends try to give her every once in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hastily interrupts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this really barroom talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, Lexa, you know I want the best for you. I’m just saying, little one, maybe it’s time to leave all this short and easy stuff behind. When I think about when I used to run and chase all these really gorgeous but shallow relationships…. I don’t know—with time, it can get a little bit sad—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment is interrupted by two spectacular women dressed in very short dresses pass next to them. Anya, for a moment, loses her train of thoughts when one of them, winks at her and the dirty blond-haired jaw hit the floor. Heda, up to this moment, had a glare and a scowl on her face but when she realizes what has just happened, tries to change the way of the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyebrows wiggle suggestively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, yes, that’s sad! You go home with your lovely and I-will-top- that pathetic and sad--ness tonight. A few times. Repeatedly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anya glares back at her and with narrowed eyes exclaims, “That’s not even a word!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Repeatedly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde runs her hands through her hair and waves off her friend.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, again, how did you meet them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was in La Perla just buying some weekend thongs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And he was doing likewise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Well, actually, yeah, he said he was buying something for his mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde runs her hands through her hair and waves off her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beer goes all over the place when the other woman listened to what her friend just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I mean, it can happen. You can find the love of your life shopping lingerie for their mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke can help but, not so discreetly, rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Hard</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been a long day in the office trying to catch up on all the work after the little break. So, when at five ish some of her colleague’s slash friends proposed to her to go and vent about the day, she immediately accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard her friend Raven talking about a guy she met on the weekend. And even though Raven was extremely intelligent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like, genius-extremely intelligent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which it’s not a secret, since she actually reminds you that every five seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the whole wisdom does not apply when it comes to her love life. In all fairness, it was not just about bad luck. But the truth is she's a little too bad to detect assholes. The woman can hack NASA but she's unable to recognize a douchebag trying to play her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, you can't blame everything on karma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, there's a pretty funny book called 'Don't blame Karma for being an idiot’ that Clarke graciously gave the Latina on her last birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yikes</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, most of their friends tend to make fun of it to the point that if someone has a bad experience or has had bad luck choosing a partner, they will say: "I embrace my inner Raven”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the Latina didn't feel bad about it, on the contrary, she was the kind of person that loved to laugh at herself. She is very proud of what she is and what she has achieved. Even if she can't find for her dear life, a decent love interest enough not to be considered an idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His mom?” Wells asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the table looks at him like saying ‘bro, we all know, don’t go there.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke would go there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, why not? Clarke is going there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raven, who buys high-priced lingerie for their mother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven shrugs and adds pretty nonchalantly, “maybe he was looking for a robe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst part she is pretty serious when saying it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She <em>believes</em> it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde journalist pinches the bridge of her nose praying to any God that it would listen to her, to gives her strength. She can’t believe she has to go through this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe, they were hitting on you while buying lingerie for another woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confusion pops in deep brown eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like the blonde has just said that a cloud can weigh more than a million pounds. Which, by the way, they can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I prefer the mother story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wells takes a sip of his cocktail and decides to help her friend a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you do, darling, but that’s not the point. You must start out assuming that guy’s a liar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna embrace my inner Clarke!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, yes, that's right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When one of their friends is way too sceptical or cynical, they might say ‘embrace their inner Clarke’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said Clarke jumps in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! That’s offensive—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And truth”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wells quickly adds trying to diffuse the situation. Clarke seems like she is going to adds something but decides to stay quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s his name? At least I wanted to Google him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew. Creep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just to see if the mother’s still alive!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She explains herself like would be the only possible reason why she would do something like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Duh</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes talking trash about this possible cheater/son-of-the-year,  another colleague butts in with a nosy rumor she read on the phone this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, have you guys heard of Doctor Love?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Urban myth!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would be really cool if they also helped the woman”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re not sick. You’re single! Big deal. You just have to relax and enjoy the ride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nessa, the Irish with the purple hair decides this is the best moment to pipes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been ridden in months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All their friend turns to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman is, in every normal situation, very private about her personal life so this small revelation takes them by surprise. After a hot second, everybody starts laughing hysterically. Since it was Clarke’s turn to get fresh drinks, she gets up and walks toward the bar. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, I’m going over there to try and bring the girls. We can have an adult conversation, and, after a while, you go back to your house and I will take them to mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might need to get in line, Heda, they have the whole bar looking at them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lithe brunette smirks and confidentially walks to the ladies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On her way, she passes by a beautiful blonde wearing a The Beatles plain t-shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, Lexa is looking the other way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, it’s Clarke.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Anya was, in fact, fine and the lovely ladies, that caught Lexa’s attention were, literally, surrounded by guys. Nevertheless, the green-eyed woman marches towards the group of people but when she gets there, she goes farther and pipes in the circle smoothly before placing a bill of twenty on one of the ladies’ hand and without making eye contact shuts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, dear, can I get a couple of Coronas at the pool table, please? Thanks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group of people stops and looks at the brunette the is already on her way back completely thrown away about her reaction. The gorgeous red-haired woman huffs in offence after looking around to make sure of what had just happened. It takes her two seconds to follow the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nerve!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” she shouts back as she hurries and grabs Lexa’s arm, “Excuse me—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Lexa isn’t listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She keeps walking away even when the woman has her arm grabbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lime wedges in the bottle’s fine, please.” She recites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only when they both are far enough from the group of people, Lexa turns around and faces the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Asshole, I don’t work here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa then proceeds to give her signature – and quite sexy- smirk and with hazel eyes adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you didn’t work here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How else was I supposed to get you away from all those horny guys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she finishes the sentence, she flashes a shy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Damn</em>, she’s good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red-haired woman gives her a giddy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goal attained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why would you want to do that?” she playfully asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another tiny smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hands-down. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing is some pals and gals naturally develop comfort with sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They like women, women like them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They like men, men like them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything flows naturally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Lexa, well, let’s just say Lexa has developed an incredible sense to catch that vibe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s good and she knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s the kind of woman everybody is attracted to, and if – and that’s a big if- they’re not <em>into</em> her, they probably <em>want</em> to be like her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it wasn’t always like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few years ago, Lexa was... well, let's say not that confident. However, a painful experience forced her to grow from the clumsy ugly duck she was, into a beautiful swan and although she feels pretty good with herself she doesn't forget the circumstances that shape her into the woman she is today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that's how life is. Like riding a bike, to keep your balance, you must keep moving. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Through space and time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback to nerdy and adorable Lexa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Hitch AU...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing is some pals and gals naturally develop comfort with sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Lexa, well, let’s just say Lexa has developed an incredible sense to catch that vibe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s the kind of woman everybody is attracted to, and if – and that’s a big if- they’re not <em>into</em> her, they probably <em>want</em> to be like her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it wasn’t always like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few years ago, Lexa was... well, let's say not that confident. However, a painful experience forced her to grow from the clumsy ugly duck she was, into a beautiful swan and although she feels pretty good with herself she doesn't forget the circumstances that shape her into the woman she is today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that's how life is. Like riding a bike, to keep your balance, you must keep moving. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Chapter  V</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>Flashback…</em> </strong> <strong>  </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in college, Lexa was just… well, Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not that she wasn’t any less pretty or intelligent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just didn’t believe in herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back then, she was more interested in books than in sports; in spending time by herself or with two or three friends, than with a big group of people; in debate and different clubs at school rather than in parties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t popular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was listed with the nerd group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here she was, after working her ass off during High School, she got a full ride in Columbia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was ecstatic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long forgotten was her tiny, dirty and close-minded town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was her shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New York was her fresh start and she was going to make the most of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freshman Lexa was… cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nerdy, backpack full of books, thick glasses…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole shenanigans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freshman Lexa was also… naïve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seemed to lack the basic understanding that her peers just intuitively grasped. But, like any bloomer, she was eager to make up for the lost time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all fairness, it was taking… slightly more time than the one Lexa meticulously thought. She was growing, somewhat, disheartened by her own experiences so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those were her thoughts when she picked up the books that she had clumsily dropped on her way to class. You know the huge stairs in the middle of the main campus, that one used in many commercials and movies, well, right there. For everyone to see because of course, it had to happen around lunchtime so literally everyone could witness how the clumsy brunette picked up the books. No one offered themselves to help her out because, again, big city, most of the people don't care about you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again to Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Close enough, you could hear her mumbling something about racoons and how ferocious they were, whatever that means. Suddenly, when she was about to pick the last book up, her train of thoughts was interrupted by the clink of two beautiful pale pink heels followed by legs for days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nerdy Lexa panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because <em>legs</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like forever -forty seconds-, Lexa gained the control to stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark perfect skin kissed by the sun and the freaking Gods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hazel deep eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flawless makeup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Damn</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was soooo screwed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This angel was in front of her and was, in fact, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh! Waiting!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel decides to put a stop to Lexa’s misery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, do you know by any chance where the registration building is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heart racing and palms clammy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cannot snap back!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mayday, mayday!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel starts giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that is what it took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was a goner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her life would never be the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camila Cabello knows what we are talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I’m Lexa”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank God!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sticks her -please don’t let it be sweaty- hand to introduce herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was in fact a bit sweaty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Costia. Costia Winters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s how their story started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first date was full of awkward moments. However, Costia born and raised in New York found it adorable that someone could be that sweet and innocent. She found in Lexa someone thoughtful and attentive that step by step become less shy and more confident in herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following three years were bliss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands down the best years of Lexa’s life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Costia, Lexa gained confidence but also... experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh boy, let’s say, her little town hasn’t been full of chances for her in that department.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took her less than a few months to pour her little gay heart. Which if you really think about it it's like years in lesbian-time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Costia. I want to marry you one day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Lexa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The green-eyed woman grew a bit impatient when she saw the other girl saying that with a bit less passion than her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you don’t love me as much as I love you. But that’s okay. I’m just glad you love me at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aww.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poor Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In retrospect, she may have come a little strong. But, according to Lexa, could you blame her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in too deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, Costia has been her first for many wonderful things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But also, bad…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened in October.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long day in the library studying for the final exams, Lexa decided to surprise Costia with a cup of steam chocolate. The one from across the street with amazing walnut cookies. They were a bit pricey but, after this day, the brunette needed something sweet to lift her spirit. She was currently about to finish Junior Year and she really needed to score high marks if she wanted to have a chance to get an internship in a good company. She was on her way to her apartment, which she shared with her girlfriend. They moved together at the beginning of Junior Year. It was raining like no tomorrow and she was soaked when she arrived at the apartment. When she came in, she was surprised to see all the lights out, except the one that came out of their bedroom. Lexa left her messenger bag and coat in the living room and grabbed the chocolate before she went looking for her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, that day said chocolate ended up on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It slipped Lexa’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But something else slipped away the afternoon that she found Costia in bed with somebody else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out it hasn’t been the first time and she’s been fooled since they moved in together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After seeing that, she ran away from the apartment. Ran away without direction. She didn't know where she was going, she only knew that she needed to run as much as possible. She needed to put as much space between that moment and herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, she ran for miles until she basically collapsed and a lovely couple passing by decided to stop by and ask her if she was ok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was not Ok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was heartbroken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has heard everybody saying how wonderful and magical the first love was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How pure and uncorrupted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, no one warned her how broken you ended up when it finish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>End of flashback...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That experience taught her a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She didn't want anybody to feel the pain she felt. That’s when she concluded that it was her duty to take the scums like Costia out from the good people path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To help them find the <em>right</em> person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s an education she feels obligated to pass on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because with no guile and no game, there’s no woman nor man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And talking about having no game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If somebody ever was born without game, that was her next client: Aden Treekru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
<p>Don't forget to drop some kudos and comments and let me know what you think about nerdy Lexa because I don't know about you but she got the key to my heart. </p>
<p>Have a nice week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Michelangelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Hitch AU...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't want anybody to feel the pain she felt. That’s when she concluded that it was her duty to take the scums like Costia out from the good people path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To help them find the <em>right</em> person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s an education she feels obligated to pass on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because with no guile and no game, there’s no woman nor man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And talking about having no game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If somebody ever was born without game, that was her next client: Aden Treekru.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Chapter V</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden Treekru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>25 years old. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From Minnesota.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assistant editor at Praimfaya Publishing (New York)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Status: painfully single. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden always considered himself a very lucky person. From growing up in a very, isolated, most of the time cold as fuck, small town north Minnesota it took, undoubtedly, a small odyssey to end up getting the life of his dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, close enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After devoting his entire childhood to achieve the highest grades he could get, his perfect 4.0 GPA gave him a full ride to Ohio University. Not so bad given the disadvantages he endured. Their parents passed away when he was still a baby and after that, he basically bounced from foster home to foster home until he left for college.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he graduated, he moved to the Big Apple, hoping to fulfil his dream of becoming a successful writer. However, he knew that, for that to happen, he had to start working at an important publishing house. The thing is, today, most of the books that are published belong to veterans’ writers or famous people. In fact, it was extremely difficult to draw the attention of an editor if you were a Mr Nobody. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, fresh out of college, starting as an assistant has sounded like a great opportunity and a step closer to his dream. Sadly, two years later he was still stuck at the same job. According to his boss, he was pretty good at. </p>
<p>The truth is that his boss, Mr. Titus, an eminence when it comes to finding bestsellers, knew about his aspirations to become a writer and took advantage of it.  It’s been thousands of times that Titus promised Aden to read his work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But so far: nada. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young writer couldn’t deny that he was a bit sad about this. However, he was, at the same time, extremely happy about the chance to, literally, go to work at the country's most promising publishing house. And what’s more, having the chance to work surrounded by books. That was a gift. He knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the company's first assistant editor, Aden has his own office. Well, calling that thing an office would be a little too much. It was something closer to a small cubicle next to Titus imponent office. Nevertheless, he is happy. He has his own space with his stuff and even a little plaque with his name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baby steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just knows he has to work harder, and good things will come. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young blonde boy was a bit of a dorky. Some colleague of his tended to avoid him since he was, according to the rumours, someone who wouldn’t survive in a city like New York by giving him the well-intentioned and naive way he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he agrees with that. He was used to spending his lunchtime reading or doing silly stuff in his office instead of going to the fancy brunch place everybody else goes to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s exactly what he’s doing at the moment. Munching a homemade turkey and veggies sandwich while reading a book. Once he finishes, he tucks everything away and cleans his desk. After a quick glance at the clock and making sure he still got the time for his lunch break, he opens one of the drawers, the one on the bottom, and grabs a magazine. He peeks around once again to make sure the coast is clear and opens the magazine in search of somebody very specific. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does the article display show medium photography of a couple on a beach next to a very flashy headline that says: <strong><em>Splitsville for Madi and Dylan?</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Aden pierces his intense blue eyes on every line of the article, hastily reading what happened in particular with Madison Valley. Aka, his very much crush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t judge him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth is, Aden has been vicariously living through every article on magazine, rumour on social media and news, in general, about the young brunette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has it bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been just realized; the previous statement might have come out a little bit strong. Just for the record, he was not a stalker or creepy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was just a boy with a massive crush on a girl asking her to lo—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok. Nope. Wrong fic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, he is so engrossed in the article that he knocks the bottle of water on the desk, effectively soaking the whole magazine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hastily gets up and grabs the magazine, unsuccessfully, trying to dry as much as possible. The thing is, for literally anyone passing by at exactly that moment, the image would of a very flustered Aden fanning a magazine from one side to one side with soaked pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great pic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just what he needed to be even more popular at the office. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, after perhaps two beers, Aden barely drinks, so for him, that was like a lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cute.</p>
<p><br/>He was tipsily rambling about his secret crush to his -only- friend and roommate Shannon. The woman was pretty much tired of seeing the lovely kid pinning after a chick that wouldn’t give him the time of the day, in her opinion. However, she was the kind of person who thought that you could only give up after actually trying. That’s why she introduced him to the famous Heda. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The greatest New York matchmaker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a reason Aden couldn’t understand, especially the morning after when he woke slightly hangover and with an e-mail from a mysterious person with very specific instructions to, according to them, solve his love life, or the lack of it, for the matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Main entrance of The Met. 12 pm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a sunny and charming day in New York and the huge and majestic stairs leading to the Met were as beautiful as ever full of tourists as well as a few New Yorkers enjoying their lunchtime. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the north side pretty close to the top of the stairs lies Aden quietly chewing a hot dog he bought from one of the many food trucks that surround the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>On the other side of the entrance is Heda in a burgundy suit that fits her like a damn glove.This time she has her beautiful brunette locks on a very tight bum. She looks professional and chic. Her eyes are, once again, hiding with dark sunglasses and she holds a file in her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knows her business is 100% referral and, thus far, untraceable and if there’s one thing she’d learned when she orchestra, coordinate, and otherwise mess with fate it’s best to fly under the radar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she peeks around the papers on her file, she finds her new client messily eating a hot dog with way too much mustard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t help but flinch at the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whereas that the guy is, objectively speaking, handsome average, he acts, dresses, moves, eats, and does everything in a very, now let’s say it, not sexy way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is just acting like he doesn’t give a fuck about his appearance or what people might think of him with his face covered by that terrible yellow sauce – according to Lexa. The brunette is quite distracted reading info about the blonde that she misses how a big fat drop of mustard falls from Aden’s lunch and goes straight to his pants. Sadly, for her photography memory, she raises the look the moment he gets up only to see how short the pants of his suit are. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he is wearing classics sports socks with dress shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She runs her hands through her hair, momentary forgetting her unusual hairstyle that after all, prevents her from doing that tick she has when she annoyed and overwhelmed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you think Aden stops with his little show, you’re very much wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mortified guy is now trying to diffuse the horrible stain in his pants by soaking a used napkin with Coca Cola. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please, Lexa, just go there and put him out of his misery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously, the stain gets worse and worse… and now Aden is on the verge of having a panic attack realizing how everybody is looking at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes lean on the railing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The moment she sees the can of Coca Cola explode and soaks everything around, she pinches the bridge of her nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quietly deep breath, she takes off her sunglasses and slowly start to approach him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adan has now moved to a few meters to the side and clean – as best as he could- the mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope they’re singe ‘cause I don’t do breakups,” she says in lieu of a hello. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Aden lifts his gaze from his laps and sees Lexa, his blue eyes panicking realizing how real this situation was. After a few seconds, he snaps and turns to side Lexa shaking her hand more hastily than is appropriate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi!! Thank you for seeing me!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa gives him a small and reassuring smile and signals him to keep talking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. No. I mean, she got out of a relationship a couple of months ago. Is that a problem? Should I wait? Do you think it’s appropriate? Oh, my God!!! I’m so insensitive” he rushes away too quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa can’t help but tilt her head like a confused puppy. She's had tough clients before, but for a reason, she cannot understand, this little guy, bund of mess, gives her a different but strong sense of overprotection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The boy gives her an apologetic smile the moment he realizes how overwhelming he must be seeming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. Don’t worry. It’s fine. Let’s calm a bit and talk about the lady, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks. I—I’m a bit nervous. I’ve been hurt a lot when it comes to social relationship. People tend to be mean, and I just don’t want anybody else making fun of me.” Lexa keeps smiling at him softly. “Then when it comes to love life. Well, let’s just say I’ve only had one experience and you know… I’m desperate.” He stops in his tracks the moment he says that “not like generally speaking, just… well... I don’t know—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa lifts a perfect brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you’re getting out of your zone of comfort, she must worth it. Now tell me about her…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden giggles the moment he thinks about the other woman and that somehow warm a bit Lexa’s heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s see. I work at Skyhorse Publishing and, in a way, so does she. She’s part of the council and well, I’m a consultant. Well, not a consultant, more like the assistant of a consultant…” he rambles and then grows quiet, “but I get to be in the same room at least once a week!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa nods convinced and start to build her new plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, does she know that you’re interested?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A girl can only hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell, that was fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette grimaces slightly and tries again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes not his head in utter shame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before Lexa can think of another way, his eyes light up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! I gave Mrs Valley a bottle of water once!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes her three seconds to connect the dots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, God.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs Valley? As in Madison Valley?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks burn with embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know I’m not exactly her type” he mumbles practically to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, her last boyfriend owned half of Denmark or something and the other before that one was Mister World!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa doesn’t want to dig in his wound when she splits that information to his – yet still partially covered of mustard- face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Aden counters back stubbornly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They didn’t seem like a very nice person to me. And the last one cheated on her too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa looks in disbelief at the blonde and after a few seconds leans on the stairs. She is shaking her head as in having an inner argument about something and finally, she burst laughing like a maniac. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure swing for the fence, kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Low blow, Lexa. Not nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That happens to be the last straw the blonde is accepting so he gets up and raises his voice to a very shocked, yet still ashamed Lexa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, don’t you think I tried talking myself out of this? Don’t you think I don’t know how ridiculous this is? How ridiculous I feel? I know! I’m hopeless feeling like the love of your life is waking up every morning with the wrong man. But at the same time, hoping she finds happiness even if it’s not gonna be with me?! I just thought that maybe with your help…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly deflates taking in his destiny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ow.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something flashes Lexa’s eyes, but it passes too quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seems so open and sincere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she just acted like everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, truth is, Lexa wasn’t making fun of him, per se. It was the situation that seemed surreal to her and, for a reason she can’t understand, she had burst with a laugh closer to a psycho than to someone who’s making fun of a situation. She could understand, however, that the position from the outside world has been easily misinterpreted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she comes back from her own head, she sees that Aden has, in fact, got up and walked downstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold a second, Aden.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She runs after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She catches his arm and turns him around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes look so vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-are-out-of-you-mind. You know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives her a curt nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds, she grabs his shoulder and squishes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pronounced smirk on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good. I’m Michelangelo,” she says as she takes her hand to her chest, “and you're the Sistine Chapel” she continues as she takes said hand to his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at her incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re saying you can do this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She locks eyes with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Heda. Let’s go paint that ceiling.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are getting started! </p>
<p>Drop some kudos and let me know in the comments section what would you like to see in the following chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Put your love to the test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Hitch AU...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, Madison Valley? You-are-out-of-you-mind. You know that?”</p><p> </p><p>He gives her a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. I’m Michelangelo,” she says as she takes her hand to her chest, “and you're the Sistine Chapel” she continues as she takes said hand to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at her incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying you can do this?”</p><p> </p><p>She locks eyes with him.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Heda. Let’s go paint that ceiling.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter VII</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Manhattan.</p><p> </p><p> 9:00 am </p><p> </p><p>A black, immaculate limo stops smoothly in 1230, 6th Ave. The address might not ring a bell for you. However, if we say a black and spotless limousine smoothly stops in front of Rockefeller Center, perhaps you might a slightly idea of how important the people who own these buildings are. We are talking about owning one of the most famous and emblematic buildings in New York City-important. </p><p> </p><p>And here, however, is the location of Praimfaya publishing house, flanked by Radio City Music Hall and the City National Bank. Next to nothing. The imposing building proudly shows the name of one of the most important publishing houses in the world. </p><p> </p><p>As we said, a fancy vehicle stops in front of the building at 9:00 sharp. A backdoor is opened and, surprise, surprise, Madison Valley appears hiding in a big sunglass and displaying the last model of Carolina Herrera with a very, very high pair of Manolo’s. </p><p> </p><p>Another woman, meticulously dressed and with sunglasses as well, observes the scene from across the streets. She takes a few notes and after a last glance at the figure of Miss Valley, now in the building, she stops a cab and leaves the scene. </p><p> </p><p>Heda knows that Miss Valley visits the publishing house twice a week. Specifically, Mondays and Thursdays.</p><p> </p><p>Heda knows she stays in there for about one hour and twenty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>The reason why? Well, Miss Valley is a very rich young woman who inherited money from her family when they all suddenly passed away when she was still a child.</p><p> </p><p>She was an orphan. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa stresses that part knowing, as an orphan herself, how that could be important in order to understand someone’s personality. </p><p> </p><p>Miss Valley assists in biweekly meetings related to the charity sub-companies the publishing house held. In simpler words, Madison only condition to invest money in the big company was for that company to hold different programs that help expand education,books and different resources to the poorest areas of the country. It was, by all means, a big challenge giving how giddy some of those businessmen were. </p><p> </p><p>But so far, she was quite proud of the small advances made. To discover all this, Heda had to spend a good couple of weeks researching here and there and even following said young lady. She has to admit she was quite impressed by Miss Valley. Truth is, she was expecting just another trust-fund kid with no care for the world. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing could be further from the truth. The young brunette was an extreme advocate of helping the underprivileged and especially the many orphans around the country. Under her name, she has funded many charities that support a vast number of issues that went from racial problems, LGBTQ, single parents, environmental, etc. </p><p> </p><p>After all these days of reading about the girl, Lexa couldn’t understand how somebody like that was extremely unfortunate when it comes to finding friends and love interests. One after another, Madison has had to learn the hard way, how vile could be the human. Lexa was surprised that the young woman still believes people were good. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>It is a Monday night and after a few weeks of working hard to prepare everything, she is as sure as she can be that everything will be fine tomorrow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Today’s Heda is wearing a stunning navy-blue summer dress, a small handbag and a pair of very comfy yet fashionable ballerina shoes. </p><p> </p><p>She’s been at 6<sup>th</sup> Ave with W 49<sup>th</sup> St. since 8:40 enjoying not only the good weather but a heavenly vanilla latte.</p><p> </p><p>Her favorite one. </p><p> </p><p>Even though the cell phone is on her handbag, she has the Bluetooth connected so she can be in touch with Aden, who’s currently in his office waiting for his signature. </p><p> </p><p>She was with him barely twenty minutes ago and even she had to admit the kid had clean it well. He was wearing, as she requested, a neat black suit with a burgundy blouse and nice back shoes. You could easily tell the outfit was a bit pricey, but the brunette has convincedAden to make the effort since he could easily afford it. </p><p> </p><p>Even the young writer had to admit in the end that the suit fit him like a glove, and it was quite the upgraded if you compare it with the clothes he tended to pick with no care. </p><p> </p><p>9:00 am. </p><p> </p><p>A black limousine stops in front of 1230, 6<sup>th</sup> Ave. Ten seconds after that and the backdoor is opened, and Madison Valley appears wearing a Paul Costelloe spectacular summer dress. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa must admit the kid knows how to dress to impress.</p><p> </p><p>The show is about to start.</p><p> </p><p>She's had several lessons with Aden over the past weeks and even if she doesn’t want to admit it out loud, she might have grown attached to the kid. In her defense, the blond boy with sandy hair is adorable. It’s, according to her experience as a matchmaker, the kind of guy you don’t find anymore. Or at least, the kind of guy that rarely exist nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>He was extremely sweet, attentive, smart and considerate. He didn’t have an evil bone in his body and, for a reason, she couldn’t explain, she felt some kind of connection with him. It’s not like he was her favorite’s appendices, because being a professional means you can’t have a favorite, but… well, she was more invested in Aden’s story. She would not deny it.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps in another life, they were bonded in some way. </p><p> </p><p>One way or another, Heda, was feeling pretty confident in her young apprentice, he was a very good alumnus and she was sure that, given the right chance, Madi would be able to see how good he was too. </p><p> </p><p>He was gonna make it, she thought. </p><p> </p><p>He has everything under control. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aden has nothing under control. </p><p> </p><p>Aden is, in fact, very, very screwed right now. </p><p> </p><p>The young assistant is having a full panic attack in the staff bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God, oh my God, I can’t do this, I can’t do this.” </p><p> </p><p>He is pacing like a madman and we thank all the gods there that the stalls were all empty because really, he was putting on a show. He goes to the sink in the bathroom to splash water in his face – for the tenth time- some water in his face. </p><p> </p><p>He’s never been that nervous. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers that time he spoke with Madi Valley. Well, it was not like a—like a conversation… neither an exchange of words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Flashback…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aden is been working for the company for a year now. He feels pretty confident about his chances to get his novel edited. After all, if someone can work real magic with the books, is Titus. That’s the reason why editors, staff and most important writers put up with him.Because everybody knows, deep inside, that he’s the best in his position. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today’s Tuesday, which means Miss Valley will visit the office for the weekly report. He is not sure, at all, what is that she does in this company, but she seems pretty invested whenever he passes by the big conference room and sees her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not like a stalker-way… it’s more like a: I want to date that girl, but she is too way out of my league so I’m going to pretend I need to grab several stuff from the other point of the office, so I need to precisely pass by the conference room at least twice every thirty minutes so I can see her from the distance-way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anyway, that day, Aden was on his third (fourth?) trip to the staff room to get more coffee or actually whatever, when he saw how Madi got up and stormed out of the office without much saying goodbye. He was so shocked that he missed how said woman and his assistant were coming his way until she was practically in front of him. He’s about to say something (clever?) when she turns again and asks her assistant for a bottle of water. The man appears empty-handed and before he can offer himself to go and fetch one, Aden -literally- throw the bottle of water to Madi. Surprisingly, she shows great reflexes and catches, and after checking the bottle is, in fact, still sealed, she lifts her eyes and sees who was in front of her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” she says giving him a polite nod.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aden, however, doesn’t notice anything because he still processing everything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Actually, he is starting to freak out about the fact that he regardless of how, threw a bottle of water at the girl he likes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few moments later he seemly appears to come back… and ran to his office.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What the actual fuck!?” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It goes without saying that that was the first and only interaction with her. When Aden is feeling in high spirits, he likes to think that Madi actually remembers his face. Truth is, she probably doesn’t even remember his face or just that they met each other. </p><p> </p><p>Well, met—met.</p><p> </p><p>You know…</p><p> </p><p>Anyhow, he knows he needs to put his shit together and nail it because this may be -at least for Madi- the first real interaction, so for the plan to work, this time everything has to go smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>Also, he kinda has to admit he doesn’t want to let Heda down. He knows how hard she has worked and, even if the reason is that she’s getting paid, she was doing one hell of a job. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to disappoint her. Period. </p><p> </p><p>After checking himself for the --honestly, we just lost track of the number of times--, the blonde-haired boy thinks this is the perfect moment for a brief ped-talk in front of the mirror.</p><p> </p><p> Only he let himself lean a little too much on the sink and without noticing he full opens the tap soaking everything around, including his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Just fucking perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Ok. Don’t lose it. You’ve still got time. Heda doesn’t send you the signal which means Madi is not in the building. Yet. </p><p> </p><p>He runs to grab some paper towels with a miscalculated force and breaking it in the process. As a result, each paper towel flies around the bathroom and the poor man really thinks he is about to lose it. </p><p> </p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Aden hastily turns his head to the sound on his left.</p><p> </p><p>Was that?</p><p> </p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit, oh, shit.”</p><p> </p><p> He goes to pick up the phone and sees how, indeed, Heda just warned him about the start of the next phase. </p><p> </p><p>How in the world could he tell her that he is currently pantless in a bathroom full of paper towel on the floor trying –miserably—to dry his suit with the tiny and very inefficient hand-dryer. </p><p> </p><p>He finds the strength to check the phone and reads the text out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in the elevator. Altoids – left pocket.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Madi goes into the elevator full of people. She still has her sunglasses on. People often gossip about her saying that she thinks she is a diva or something like that. </p><p> </p><p>The truth is, she can’t see shit without them. </p><p> </p><p>She uses prescription glasses, and she has learnt the hard way that stepping inside a building and, in the middle of the lobby, start searching for the graduated lenses is a bad idea. Especially if the building is full of people. So, she rather staying with the graduated sunglasses and once she is sitting, it’s easier for her to switch them. The thing is, she’s not going to explain herself every single time someone glances at her and silently accuse her of being a snob because she uses her sunglasses in a building.</p><p> </p><p>As she reaches the conference room, she can see how all the businessman stops talking and completely change their posture going from relaxed to tense.  </p><p> </p><p>The young woman doesn’t understand why though, it’s not like she is an evil queen or something. On the contrary, she is well known for trying to always reach a middle point of understanding. </p><p> </p><p>The meeting starts at 9:15 sharp. </p><p> </p><p>Today, they are trying to reach a solution to find the funds and support for the new program that the company is developing. They aimed to improve reading rates in New York public schools. Something for what they needed support from the mayor's office.</p><p> </p><p>And that's where Madi comes in.</p><p> </p><p>The heir had an incredible relationship with the Mayor due to some business they have partnered up.</p><p> </p><p>So, here they are, thirty minutes later still deciding between the approach they should take at the fundraiser gala.</p><p> </p><p>The final decision is up to Madi, much to everyone’s else chagrin, and she can’t help but grow uncomfortable about the other thirty businessmen looking intensively at her. </p><p> </p><p>Once every document is signed, Madi tries to catch their attention to ask for the little, tiny, tiny thing she had had in mind since the last time she was here. The brunette starts to fidget with the pen because, honestly, she doesn’t know how to start. The fact that everybody is looking at you, doesn’t exactly help. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m reading a book about antigravity. It’s impossible to put down!” she pipes in after a few long awkward seconds.</p><p> </p><p>A dad joke about books at a publishing company.</p><p> </p><p> Hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, every single person in the room burst into a burst of hysterical and loud laughter. </p><p> </p><p>She knows her jokes are awful, but she can’t help to say the most out of place comment when she’s under stress. </p><p> </p><p>The laugh couldn’t sound faker but at least Madi is happy there’s no silence anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Aden however to be the only one that ‘didn’t catch the joke since his face remained a little bit shocked. It takes a few seconds to gives a shy smile just not to be hanging behind the rest of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“… Anyway,” Madi continues after the laugh has toned down a bit, “I was actually wondering uh--- if, I could have my next monthly donation diverted to a specific program I’m very fond of.”  </p><p> </p><p>The question, although for everyone to hear, is made to be answered by Mr. Lightbourne, president of the board. </p><p> </p><p>You could hear a pin drop on the room and now every single person is expecting said man to voice his opinion. That, in other words: he has the last saying.</p><p> </p><p>With a very toffee-nosed tone, he replies, “And what were you thinking of investing in, Madison?” </p><p> </p><p>The fact that he uses her first name instead of addressing her properly speaks volume about the respect he has for her. </p><p> </p><p>The whole room turns now to see the brunette answered. </p><p> </p><p>The sight reminds me of a tennis match. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s something that I really have a passion for…”  while she says that her eyes lock with Aden’s. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the blue, there’s an image of Aden and Madi enjoying a horse ride in a spectacular forest landscape. Madi‘s horse is a beautiful black mane while Aden’s a white stallion, both PRE from Andalusia. They are riding between tall, leafy, and dark green trees and dress in a very particular way. As in medieval times or a dystopic future, perhaps. </p><p> </p><p>Dreams are for private time. When you’re in the room. Be-in-the-room.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice of Heda’s pipes in the middle of this apocalyptic dream the blonde-haired voice is having. </p><p> </p><p>Madi continues despite the discourage faces she’s seeing. </p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying, a friend of mine has developed a project. It’s a special needs book. I know what you’re going to say, we have thousands… but I really think this could really make a difference and—”</p><p> </p><p>Before she can finish, Mr. Lightbourne interrupts her.</p><p> </p><p>His face says it all. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” he starts yet again with the patronizing tone, “Let us come up with a list of projects that fit the company’s interest that we think you might be interested in and next month, perhaps, <em>if</em> you’re still wanting to do this, we’ll run the whole lot of them by you, is that alright, dear?” </p><p> </p><p>That’s not actually what she asked for but whatever… let’s pretend we hadn’t suffered this kind of behavior at least once in our life. </p><p> </p><p>Madi’s face falls but she quickly tries to mask her disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Lightbourne’s face, however, lit up like he just adverted a crisis similar to the IWW. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, gentlemen, Miss Valley. Let’s fin—”</p><p> </p><p>Without a warning, Aden seems to wake up from his lethargy and the teaching from the previous day comes like a whirlwind of ideas. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>The previous day…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your goal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shock and awe.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was socking awful,” the brunette says with a mock tone. “What is your goal?” she asks louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Shock and awe!” </p><p> </p><p>Heda looks at him with a satisfactory smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, sir.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Aden find the courage to be brave?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So, call me, maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously on Hitch AU...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s your goal?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Shock and awe.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“That was socking awful,” the brunette says with a mock tone. “What is your goal?” she asks louder.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Shock and awe!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Heda looks at him with a satisfactory smile.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Chapter VIII</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, sir.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Titus sends him a glare, apparently offended that his assistant dared to interrupt a meeting he only attended to take notes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes… Mr. Treekru”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Lightbourne complies after a few seconds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madi is already clearing her side of the table and didn’t even bother to glance at the voice that interrupted the president. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s stuttering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, God. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Err—I, I—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The president has lost the little patience he has. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to add something, perhaps, this year?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think, I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abort mission. Abort mission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Idon’treallyagreewiththat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really agree with that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He repeats now in a calmer way. See, <em>that</em> draws Miss Valley's attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young woman lifts her gaze and with pinched browns, starts listening to what this young-nervous man (boy?) is saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden’s turns to Madi, throat bobbing and all, and, after taking a deep breath, adds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really think that if you want to invest part of your monthly contribution in your friend’s business that’s exactly what you should do and—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aden!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said Aden flinches because Titus scolding him it pretty much means saying bye-bye to his dream of having his novel edited by him. However, he continues because, aside from his little crush thing, he really, truly, believes in what he is saying.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the right thing to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need us to tell you what to do. I believe the deal was a donation to several projects that involved reading programs, free books, etc., so, what’s to say those projects have to be specifically the ones Mr. Lightbourne agree to? We are a board to advise you, not your kindergarten teachers!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madi breaks the glance and looks down a bit ashamed of hearing the truth. The fact that many times she has complied with ideas she didn’t agree to just because she was tired of fighting, kinda ashamed her a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Aden continues because now that he started, he can’t stop!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… If you want to be taken seriously as an adult then start taking yourself seriously as an adult instead of asking permission to things that, let me tell you, most of the men sitting here, don’t ask permission for!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Lightbourne gets up full of rage, but his bravado dies quickly when Aden equally gets up and with an accusatory finger, yells at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not finished!” and he turns his attention to the rest of the conference room, “I would kill to see anybody in this room handle the attention, the pressure, and the publicity she’s had to deal with in her day a day. The fact that we continually disrespect her is outrageous! For being a trust fund-baby, for being young and last but not least for being a woman! Because, gentlemen, let’s be honest, you would never have the balls to treat an important man the way you treat her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aden, you’re—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! I quit. I’m ashamed of working for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, he leaves the room in a hurry praying that the panic attack waits for him to be in his office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, Miss Madison Valley has been left speechless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never, in her entire life, has she found someone that stoop like that for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyebrows knit together in mild disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Three seconds after that, Aden hastily enters his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On his way there, he was just hoping Titus stayed at the conference room to do damage control the time enough for him to calm down and pack his things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he enters his office, he sees Heda sitting on his desk reading a magazine, like his entire life hasn’t gone bananas two seconds ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly gets up and walks to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just breath. Stay with me. Breath with me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Aden is crutching at his chest like he’s about to pass out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Name three things you see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—Oh, my God—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aden! Three things you see…” she commands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh—table, bo—books and a magazine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s count together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One, two, then—three, four…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he reaches ten, he seems calms enough to start talking. Heda offers him one of the chairs and signals him with her hands to inform her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I screamed at my boss and I quit my job!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda’s green eyes widen with shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After seeing her shocked expression, he stops his track and blurts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta go back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he can run toward the door, Heda literally tackles him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. No. No. I didn’t tell you to quit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me go! I need my job back! I will beg!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, wait!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda really doesn’t want to harm the boy, but he is still trying to escape and let’s see he’s resourceful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Heda is too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is totally out of control and she ends up lifting him from the ground but when he moves again, she loses her balance and they both fall on top of the table full of books, folds and papers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tiny office is officially a mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax, Aden. Let’s marinate for a second. Trust me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just when it seems he’s calmed enough, she loosens her grip up and starts getting up. But two seconds later, Aden starts panicking again and she tackles him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to get out of the office, and she is wanting him to stay and neither of them notices the soft click of high heels approaching the office and the knock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda ends up putting him in a sleeper chokehold without actually harming him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then another soft knock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time both hear it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Madison Valley!” it is heard through the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda without losing her grip hastily whispers to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Answer!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the boy doesn’t reply so she commands again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said answer!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, he weakly lifts his arm and signals to her that he can actually reply until she loses her grip around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which, hello? It makes sense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda grimaces slightly because, in all fairness, she completely forgot about the choke thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She releases him and abruptly hides behind the door. A very red -almost pass out- Aden opens the door while trying to fix his tie, so it doesn’t seem like he’s been fighting a freaking racoon until two seconds ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She eyes him a little bit worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Yes. Perfect!” he says as he leans on the door in a very cool manner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh—listen, Aden? Uh, people don’t usually talk to me like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He listens attentively and from the corner of his eyes, he sees the other brunette -who is still catching her breath, mimicking him to close his mouth-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he does. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madi, thank God, is completely oblivious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me rephrase that. People never talk to me like that. I guess they don’t respect me a lot or they’re just scared. But that’s why I really appreciate what you did there. And—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts fidgeting with her purse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s nervous and she has a little goofy smile. She’s impressed by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda can’t see it but she can definitely hear it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s why she smiles to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Do you think that you and I could get together sometime this week?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden’s jaw hits the floor again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like literally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s waiting for an answer but, hey, take your time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa can’t believe her eyes and she’s gesticulating behind the door to catch Aden’s attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Madi sees that Aden doesn’t react, she panics and starts to think that perhaps he’s not interested in her… <em>like that</em>. So, she tones down her enthusiasm and rephrases her preposition, so it doesn’t sound like a date-date. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know… to go over things. Uh--- financial things! That!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure Madi. If that’s how kids call it nowadays. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden is still out of commission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And really, Heda doesn’t know how to slap his face and wake him up without Madi noticing another woman is listening to their private conversation. So, since he is still quiet, she keeps rambling and rambling. And honestly, is getting kinda hard to see her suffering that much. Well, both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like to see the areas where I might be able to take some risks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From Aden’s right, you could hear someone whispering harshily: “Check your schedule”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank Godness, Madi doesn’t hear but Aden does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As quick as a flash he blurts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll check my schedule.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madi frenetically nods along happy to finally see the blue-eyed boy react. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great! Let me give you, my number. Do you have a pen? I think I don’t have one” she says as she starts looking at her purse. She knows she doesn’t have one, but she wants to entreat herself with something while he goes and fetches a pen. Sadly, Aden broke the moment he pretty much heard Madi Valley offering him her phone number. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he is, once again, out of commission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the blue, a slim hand appears from behind the door and quietly place a pen in the blonde’s left chest pocket. The hands even have to softly pat the pocket to let Aden knows she just placed a pen there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she hands hide again behind the door; the brunette standing outside the door lifts her eyes and sees how he automatically grabs a pen from his chest pocket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t help but wonder if that pen was there before? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she gets the pen, she starts scribbling her phone number on a little note she always carries. However, for Aden, it seems to be the perfect moment to freak out and looks at Heda and mouth in an over cheering way ‘I’ve got her number!!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The green-eyed woman can’t help but lifts her brows and point fingers at the other woman side as in saying pay attention to her, you idiot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy returns his glance at the other woman. Mouth still a bit agape just in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s my number. Call me whenever you can. And please, call me Madi.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden is so walking in fucking cloud nine that he doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even move. Thank God, his left hand is behind the door, so when this one is being closed slowly, any person from the outside might think it’s him, and not Heda. Just when the door is about to completely close, the blonde musters the courage enough to give the other woman a curt nod and a soft goodbye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda’s mouth quirks slightly in amusement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when he looks at her and realizes what just happened, he passes out and falls to the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes widened with panic and scrunches besides the boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, baby steps.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is full of Clexa!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Know what’s on the menu? Me ‘n’ u</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Hitch AU...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s my number. Call me whenever you can. And please, call me Madi.” </p><p> </p><p>Aden is so walking in fucking cloud nine that he doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even move. Thank God, his left hand is behind the door, so when this one is being closed slowly, any person from the outside might think it’s him, and not Heda. Just when the door is about to completely close, the blonde musters the courage enough to give the other woman a curt nod and a soft goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Heda’s mouth quirks slightly in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job.”</p><p> </p><p>But when he looks at her and realizes what just happened, he passes out and falls to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Green eyes widened with panic and scrunches besides the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, baby steps.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter IX</span>
</p><p>She is pissed off. </p><p> </p><p>No, let’s correct that statement. </p><p> </p><p>She is <em>extremely</em> pissed off. </p><p> </p><p>Extremely and utterly pissed off. </p><p> </p><p>Fuming. </p><p> </p><p>Arggghh!!</p><p> </p><p>She’s been waiting by herself for the last hour in a pub full of people. And it’s not that she feels uncomfortable sitting by herself, it’s the fact that being alone, in a bar full of people, leaves her like an easy prey. As a result, she’s been turning down douchebags for the last hour! </p><p> </p><p>And she’s not so in the mood. </p><p> </p><p>Like, wow, danger, danger, stay away from that woman.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's had a shitty day. You know, one of those days it would have been a thousand times better to stay in bed because you knew it from the moment you opened your eyes. However, and despite the warning signs, she decided to get up and acted like a responsible adult and shit.</p><p> </p><p>Consequently, the das has gone from bad to worse. At first, she spilt the coffee, which meant that her favorite blouse had to go straight to the dry cleaner. To make things worse, the always polite Mrs Sullivan in charge of the dry cleaner she frequently visits advised her it would be extremely hard to fix that mess and encouraged her to say bye-bye to one of her favorite’s blouses. </p><p> </p><p>Work was awful. She has lost a couple of good stories due to bad organization and lack of budget, which is really, really mads her to the point of almost blowing her assistant head off when she came back running with a fresh coffee. </p><p> </p><p>And last but not least… Raven. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, I promise you, chica, all you need is going out with me, have a couple of dozens of drinks and, you know, find someone to do a little cha-cha-cha tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s precisely why I don’t want to go out tonight, Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde replies with narrowed eyes in disbelief at her friend that seemed to literally skip the part where she said she doesn’t want to talk with anybody today. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no.” the Latina stops in her tracks and grabs her friend’s arm in order to make her stop too and listen, “you’re not going to go all commander of death of me again, you hear me Clarkey? Today was shit. Big surprise. It happens. But you have been working non-stop for the last few weeks and it sucks that the story about that famous Aussie actress with the TV program ‘Bitch can bake’ didn’t work out, you will find something better tomorrow. But tonight… tonight it’s ours to bitch or to bake. I don’t know. What I’m trying to say, life is too short to act like an idiota. Drinks on you, c’mon! </p><p> </p><p>Raven’s smirk is fully pronounced now, and the blue-eyed girl is starting to think that perhaps, her friend is right. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Raven, but just a few drinks and I’ll go home. I absolutely don’t want to interact with strangers tonight. Especially with slime guys. And I’m picking the place this time. I’d like to try a new place in Brooklyn. And, for God’s sake, you better be on time or I’ll skin you alive tomorrow, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gives her a mock salute before taking off. </p><p> </p><p>However, the Latina wasn’t on time. Which really shouldn't surprise her. </p><p> </p><p>But still, she swears she’s going ballistic if another guy approaches her with a pick-up line.</p><p> </p><p>So far, it’s been something along the lines…</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause</em>,<em> you’ve got fine written all over you.</em></p><p> </p><p>Are you a creep? Cause’ you’ve got disturbing written all over you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s a nice girl like doing in a place like this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What do you mean by a place like this? Is this some sort of dark, hidden place during the dry law days? It’s one of the most common pubs in New York. Get lost. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I must be Richard Gere because you’re the Pretty Woman.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you just compare the woman whose attention you’re trying to catch with a prostitute? Well done. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If this bar is a meat market, you must be prime rib. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ew.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even bother answering the last one. After her third martini, she accepted that her friend wasn’t showing up today. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>From across the bar, Lexa is enjoying a glass of red wine. It’s been a long, long day in the office. The brunette is confident of the mission's success. However, she may have miscalculated how tedious would be to train Aden. </p><p> </p><p>That kid, she wonders while she sips her glass, has potential but if he isn’t capable of seeing that her job has significantly become harder.  </p><p> </p><p>She decided to pop by at the pub to have a quick drink. She didn’t bother calling any of her very few friends, since she rather spending the time by herself. She didn’t bother either with the outfit, so Lexa is wearing a simple black fitted pair of jeans with a white tee. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, she is playing one of her favorite games. She loves to observe the people around her and imagine the situation they are in. Lexa always thought that you could learn a great amount of information about someone else just by looking at them. Since a few minutes ago, she’s been paying attention to a blonde woman sitting in one of the sofas. She's on her own. Dressed comfortably. Drinking a martini. She keeps glancing at her watch from time to time, which means she’s waiting for somebody that is likely late if the irritation you could clearly see in the woman’s eyebrows is any indication. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde looks exhausted, yet Lexa could see she is beautiful. A natural beauty. However, what is really catches her attention is the way the blonde woman has dismissed at least three guys that approach her with very, very lame pick-up lines. </p><p> </p><p>She’s ruthless.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde didn’t even need more than three seconds to snaps back a those ‘men’ with witty responses. Idiots didn’t even know what hit them before the woman was back to sipping her Martini. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa respects that. </p><p> </p><p>Scratch that. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa believes that kind of confidence is sexy as fuck. Add the ability to respond in a clever and sassy manner. </p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p>She is impressed. </p><p> </p><p>The bartender couldn’t help to realize the brunette glazes on the other side of the bar. When he saw who was sitting over there, he decides to give the woman a heads up. He’s been raised by two mothers and if someone tells him, he’s all on board with the idea of helping to gals up, he will admit it. From his point of view, he's seen how his mothers struggled with curtains assholes and he was completely against that. So, he was gonna help this woman. Sue him. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s some kind of newspaper columnist. Come in here once in a while. Great tipper.”  </p><p> </p><p>At first, Lexa didn’t know he was talking to her, but when he turns out and finishes preparing the martini he was mixing, he locks eyes with her.  </p><p> </p><p>She supposes any help was welcomed.  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s her poison?”</p><p> </p><p> “Usually beer. Tonight, Grey Goose martini, dirty.”  </p><p> </p><p>As he finishes his line, he smirks at her as challenging to take the next step. It takes exactly five seconds for the brunette to order two Grey Goose martinis. Not her cup of tea, but she certainly needed something to break the ice. A couple of minutes later, the bartender, Victor Strand, she has learnt, places in front of her two fresh martinis. She pays and tips him well and with a last glance to her little helper, she heads to where the blonde woman is.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she gets close enough, she puts that very sexy smirk she knows to drive everyone crazy and just when she's about to open her mouth, another woman comes out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa is forced to make a U-turn fast enough not to be seen as an idiot. Luckily for her, her reflexes are on point, so, nobody actually notices her little stunt. Sadly, for her, the combination of a very sharp turn and two glasses full of liquid is… well, not good. The green-eyed woman ends up spilling part of the martinis on her pants. A few expletives can be heard under her breath as she finds a table and places the drinks so that she can inspect the damage on her jeans. Thank God they're at least black, which means the stain won't come out as if they were fade blue, which in all honestly, was her first choice when she was dressing a couple of hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>A quick look to the bar and she sees Victor chucking at her bad luck. Although he signals her to wait a bit. So, she decides to stay over there and wait to see who’s the new companion. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, gorgeous. I notice your glass was getting low, so I took the liberty of bringing another apple martini.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gives the other woman a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon she replies the other woman sits next to her, too close for what is socially acceptable, and goes again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I couldn’t help but notice that you look exactly to my next girlfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>Ok, another pick-up line. The lady, an impressive short-haired blonde is charming and is confident. Lexa must give her that. However, the fact that as she was saying the line, her sight was glued to the other woman, well, it makes her somehow lose some points.</p><p> </p><p>Another tight smile. This one's a little tenser than the previous one. She places her drink at the table and leans toward the other woman. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” </p><p> </p><p>Bingo! Can’t help but think of the other one. Nevertheless, even Lexa can hear the bit of the other woman’s tone and how tense her jaw is. </p><p> </p><p>“My friends call me Beanstalk.” </p><p> </p><p>She sweetly says. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw. You can’t get them to stop?” </p><p> </p><p><em>Ouch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The other blonde gives her a fake laugh. Lexa’s laughter however is not that fake. That was kind of harsh.</p><p> </p><p>“That was sooo funny!” </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Beanstalk, I understand the courage it takes to walk across a room and try to generate a relationship out of thin air. So, don’t take the following personally, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“You have fantastic eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s head makes a dramatic turn toward the other woman as saying ‘how dare you! </p><p> </p><p>The sassy journalist leans back because wow, she’s not that patient and there’s so much amount of this crap she can handle after this shitty day. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Replies the ever polite blonde and then signalling the other woman with her hand to catch her attention continues, “Try to listen. I am not interested. But thank you for the compliment.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p> </p><p>The other woman’s face remains smiley and flirtatious as she hasn’t heard a single word of Clarke’s little speech. Lexa has felt the blonde speech like an ‘I’m politely dismissing you’ and she gets up to try her luck, definitely with a different approach. </p><p> </p><p>“So, do you like Cuban food or Thai?”</p><p> </p><p>It seems, somehow, the other woman, didn’t get the memo or she just grew in a society where when a woman says ‘no’ it actually means ‘yes’.  </p><p> </p><p>Who knows? </p><p> </p><p>“Bean-stalker, seriously, that was not a code for ‘I wish you’d try harder it was—”</p><p> </p><p>The woman gives her a charming smile and goes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always so shut down and afraid? Just give me a chance I might be the person able to make you feel—”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t finish the statement because a strong hand grips her shoulder a makes her lean back from the journalist. When she is about to protest about the interruption a soft, yet commanding voice finishes the line for her.</p><p> </p><p>“… Like a dangerous woman?” </p><p> </p><p>Now, the brunette has two sets of blonde heads looking intensively at her. The first one has a curious and funny expression, whereas the second one simply looks annoyed. </p><p> </p><p> The green-eyed woman gives the woman a charming smile and lifts her face to lock with sharp sapphires. She discretely gulps because damn close enough this woman inspires respect. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late, dear. I couldn’t get a cab. How was the meeting?” </p><p> </p><p>She just hopes the other woman catches the drill and follows the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>The journalist doesn’t give any away. She simple leans back on the couch and smile warmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, there was a beginning, a middle, and an <em>end</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>The last part it’s said while locking eyes with Beanstalk in hopes she finally gets it. </p><p> </p><p>Beanstalk eyes go from the blonde to the brunette as she is cracking the Enigma Code. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s grip tighter a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the other woman gets up and with defeated eyes murmurs something along the line good evening before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Meantime, Clarke nor Lexa had shared a single word.</p><p> </p><p>When the other woman is out of earshot, the brunette, still up and without giving any indication of wanting to start a conversation simply adds.</p><p> </p><p>“On the one hand, it is very difficult for someone to even speak to someone who looks like you.” And after a small and precise pause, “But, on the other hand, should that be your problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, life’s kind of hard all around.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde fake and apologetic smile made to appear fake, so the other woman knows she really doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>Damn. Tough cookie.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa gives her a mischievous smile. </p><p> </p><p>“But, you see, you’re kind of sending all the right signals,” </p><p> </p><p>When the waitress passes by, Lexa shiftily takes the glass of apple martini the other woman brought and give it back. This extra second helps to build a little tension and she knows she has the other woman’s attention when the blonde turns her body to her a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“… no earring, heels, hair pulled back, you’re wearing reading glasses with no book, drinking a Grey Goose martini which means you had a hell of a week and a beer just wouldn’t do it, and if that wasn’t clear enough there’s always the ‘fuck off’ that you have stamped on your forehead…”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s eyes lit with mild interest. </p><p> </p><p>But not too much. </p><p> </p><p>Just the tiniest necessary so Lexa believes she’s going in the right direction, so she feels confident and decides to sit on the next sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’d believe there’s someone out there that can sit by a woman they don’t know and genuinely be interested in who she is, what she does, without their own agenda?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde let out a raspy laugh and Lexa focus went banana for a hot second. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t even know what that would look like.” The journalist leans forward eyes narrowing. “So, what would that person like that say?” </p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s mouth quirks in amusement because she set the board and asked the other woman to play, and she did accept. </p><p> </p><p>“They would say something like… My name is Lexa Woods and I’m a consultant. But she wouldn’t be interested in that because she’d be counting the seconds until they left…”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nods in agreement and continues with this little game.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking that perhaps they were like everybody else…”</p><p> </p><p>And Lexa can’t help but adds, “Which, life experience has taught her, is a virtual certainty… But then, they’d ask her name and what she did for a living, and she might blow them off. Or she might say…” </p><p> </p><p>She stops and with piercing forest eyes challenge the other woman to finish her statement. The blonde interest is peaked, that much she can say, but she doesn’t know if that will be enough for the next step. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde head is tilted to the side and she’s softening biting her lower lips as in contemplating her choice. A few seconds that feel like a lifetime to Lexa. The brunette tries to look as cool and collect as she doesn’t feel. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Clarke Griffin. I’m a journalist at the Sky Magazine. And then they’d ask all these penetrating questions about it.” She jumps in trying to redirect their conversation to the game again. “Because they were sincere if atypically, interested and—” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette simply responds and the blonde is for a second lost because she was not expecting this. </p><p> </p><p>She almost looks offended by the statement. </p><p> </p><p>“No??”</p><p> </p><p>“They would be interested” </p><p> </p><p>Lexa finally complies and the other woman looks almost relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Before the blonde can sassily reply something, Lexa adds. </p><p> </p><p>“But they’d see that there was no way they could possibly make her realize that they were for real.”</p><p> </p><p>The journalist huffs in spite and with a worried expression, they both know she doesn’t feel she stubbornly counters back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they could be funny and charming and refreshingly original.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s like they both are exactly doing the opposite they would. </p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t help.” </p><p> </p><p>Lexa seems more than disinterested already defeated in the mission of wooing this stranger. And, on the other hand, the harsh woman that’s been turning down guy after guy tonight is almost asking her to make an effort. </p><p> </p><p>Topsy-turvy world. </p><p> </p><p>Both women nod acknowledging the situation they both are in. </p><p> </p><p>Sapphires and forest green silently challenging.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you hate it when that happens, Woods?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. They’re both probably go on to lead the lives they were headed toward. My guess is they’d do just fine.”</p><p> </p><p> She says with serious finality. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke holds her gaze before craving and focuses her attention on her glass as she tucks one of her wild blonde curls behind her ear. Lexa is silently praying for this conversation to be over because she’s seriously too damn close to break character and tuck that strand of hair herself. </p><p> </p><p>Focus Lexa!</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to have met you, <em>Klarke</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the green-eyed woman gets up and after a polite tilt of the head, she leaves the bar with a wicked hip swing that leaves Clarke half offended about the suddenly goodbye and half fluttered because, damn, that woman just made a number on her.</p><p> </p><p>Not even two seconds later, the waitress approaches and places a fresh drink in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Grey Goose martini from the lady who just left.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn</em>. Indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the first Clexa encounter. Much more to come. </p><p>Feedback is for a writer like cookies and hot chocolate on a rainy and cold day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The idiot & the date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Hitch AU...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Clarke Griffin. I’m a journalist at the Sky Magazine. And then they’d ask all these penetrating questions about it.” She jumps in trying to redirect their conversation to the game again. “Because they were sincere if atypically, interested and—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They would be interested. But they’d see that there was no way they could possibly make her realize that they were for real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke holds her gaze before craving and focuses her attention on her glass as she tucks one of her wild blonde curls behind her ear. Lexa is silently praying for this conversation to be over because she’s seriously too damn close to break character and tuck that strand of hair herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focus Lexa!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to have met you, <em>Klarke</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the green-eyed woman gets up and after a polite tilt of the head, she leaves the bar with a wicked hip swing that leaves Clarke half offended about the suddenly goodbye and half fluttered because, damn, that woman just made a number on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Chapter VIII</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a beautiful and sunny Wednesday and Lexa is on her way to a new appointment. She was contacted last week by someone that requires her service and this today was the first day she had available after setting the right course with Aden and Madi. Her next client, a man, was recommended by one of her previous clients. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how works. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pretty much until the moment, she decides to work with someone, everything stays quite anonymous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her client has chosen a very fancy restaurant Downtown and the time for the meeting is 12:30 so she’s assuming he’s using his lunchtime break. Last night she did a little background of her new potential client. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn Collins works as a lobbyist. Which to be fair is a pretty neat way to not saying what you really do for a living. Although it's a little suspicious, she doesn't worry about it, because that doesn't mean he's not a decent person. She knows that she works as a consultant and that can be taken as a little bit shady too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon she approaches the restaurant, she leaves her persona outside and becomes Heda. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she enters the room she doesn’t need the host to tell her where her clients are. She recognizes him immediately. The man is comfortably sitting, like he owns the place, drinking an expensive whisky and dressed in a black suit that cost more than what Lexa makes in a half a year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would be lying if she denies that a bad feeling surrounds her the moment, she locks eyes with that man. But she’s, first and foremost a professional so she’s going to give her a proper opportunity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Collins. Sorry, I’m late.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s not late. However, the fact that he’s already there waiting kind of bother her a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man’s jaw hit the floor as soon she opens her mouth, and that’s precisely where his eyes choose to stay focus after she lingers a little too much time on her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Beep</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second alarm, Heda. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn quickly recovers from his initial stupor. She knows he wasn’t expecting her to be a woman. A much less an attractive one. She doesn’t understand the reasoning behind those particular thoughts, but she supposes it has something to be with them expecting a strong male alpha not a woman with delicate features. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re so easy to deceive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For her, letting her clients, at least at first, think that they were the ones in control was important. It really helps her to dismiss the idiots quite fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a problem.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shake hands and sit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s time for the compliments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow!! You’re… you’re gorgeous,” he says in awe, “I can’t believe you do this for a living. Can I get you something to drink, Miss…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I’m fine. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t like him already and she’s doing nothing to hide it, but she remains in her seat because before discharging him, she wants to see how he feels about the person they’re in love with. Maybe he wasn't that stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, tell me about them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She adds a charming yet cautious smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn stops in her tracks and gets lost in his own thoughts for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever met someone, and you knew right away she was gonna be important to you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sentence catches Heda’s attention. It seems the douchebag might have felt after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda’s smile now is less fake than the last one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d you meet her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leans back and sits comfortably on the couch and while sipping the scotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, actually I was in a shop buying pyjamas for my mom and—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And by that, of course, you mean you were buying lingerie for another woman.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda can’t help but finishes the statement with a very satisfied smirk. That has him in awe again, quite surprised this woman could read between lines that good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yes. You can’t help where you meet somebody!” he says with a playful smile, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, if we’re being honest, he has point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And just for the record, the lingerie is for a woman I’m no longer seeing. Anyway, the girl I met, the one I was talking about she’s so sweet, funny, a little firecracker Latina! She gives me her number and now she doesn't return my calls. I don’t know what it is about her. I can’t get her out of my mind…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes another little break to sip his drink and Heda leans her head really considering whether or not to help this man. He sounds really cute when he talks about her…but something in her gut tells her to stay away from this.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man has started to whine in a very playful manner that is yet not disrespectful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The food has lost its taste. Colours, they seem dull. Things that used to matter… they just no longer do. I think things aren’t gonna snap back unless I….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda thinks he might have potential. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Unless I bang her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Wait. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment he says that he takes a sip of his drink quite content of his little speech. She, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes in confusion and for a moment she even thinks she might hear him wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, bang her. Tap that ass. Clear my head. Get in, get off, get out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He explains like this is the most obvious answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda’s stoic face is back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you may have misunderstood what I do exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I was told you help guys get in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He adds half irritate and confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Collins, I’m afraid we’re definitely not on the same page. Hit and quit is not my thing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at her like she had two heads. After a few seconds, he grabs his paycheck and starts scribing something on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think you understand me, Miss. Let me make one thing clear to you, sweety. I need professional help—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s Finn Collins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one dismisses him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s writing a check with a few zeros hoping that can convincing the best matchmaker in New York help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes, we <em>definitely</em> agree on that part. And I’m glad you can admit it because that’s normally the hardest part, you know?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she ends up saying that she gets up from the table. Just as she's about to turn a strong grip on her wrist. She immediately stops on her tracks and, with a very deep scowl, turns to face this asshole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grab the check.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He says as he gets up to be at the same level as her. Which it is not, since it is still a little shorter.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks around to see if anyone is listening or paying attention to them and, after checking that no one is, she locks eyes with him. Only this time is not polite-Heda and more like ‘I’m pissed off, come here imma destroy you-Heda’. As soon as he realizes he's pulling back a little bit and with a quieter tone changes the tactic. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s nothing personal. This is what I do, you know? Power suit. Power tie. Power steering. People can wince, cry, beg but eventually, they do what I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heda nods along and for a moment the silly man thinks she gets his point. After a bitter chuckle, however, she shows her true colors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s like a metaphor. I’m more of a literal kind of gal. So, when I do this,” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She grabs his wrist and with a very smooth and fast manoeuvre, she has Finn's face kissing the table. It’s only then that a few diner’s attention is drawn to them. The old couple sitting next to them seems to be shocked if such a brusque move, but at the same time, they couldn’t care less of what is going on. They probably think the guy deserves it with how dumb he looks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“… This is more like me saying that I will <em>literally</em> break your arm and kick you out the window if I must if you <em>ever</em> touch me again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s trying to set free from her but she’s an expert at Krav Maga, among other disciplines, so really what was he thinking, actually?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In fact, let me give you a piece of advice for free: “Do not fucking touch nobody, and especially a woman, without their consent. Am I clear, <em>pumpkin</em>?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As she ends up talking, she pushes the arm a bit more, not to the point of breaking it but just for good measure. Idiot Finn stopped trying to break free. He knows he has, at least, his nose broken, so he settles for letting it go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He practically whispers all out of breath. Heda let him go and immediately sat on the sofa inspecting his broken nose. When he raises his eyes to the other woman, he finds her already walking out of the restaurant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a very good impression.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke couldn’t care less about making a good impression. She had a crappy day at work – only one more day in the office – and she was sitting on her desk with her feet on the table. The blonde is happily munching a cold slice of pizza Raven brought her for lunch when a skanky guy interrupts her thoughts.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes her a few seconds to place the poor guy as someone who doesn’t work here. He must be in his twenty and is dress in a very particular way. He has a white box and a chart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, a delivery guy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s looking around as in trying to find out who’s who.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is she.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need your signature” he passes her the chart and uncourteously drops the white box on her desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she signs and shots him a polite smile, Clarke expects the guy to leave, anyhow, he takes off his headphone, pause something on his phone and stays there waiting. She looks at him expectantly, but since he doesn’t add anything else, she processes to open the box. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside there’s a Walkman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cautiously grabs it and looks around to see the shocked expression of Wells and Ravens. The blonde must admit she’s intrigued once she discarded the possibility of a prank from Raven or something going boom from Raven or just… anything from Raven. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a short burst of white noise, a voice is heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate it when a guy or gal calls someone who did not give them their number. Don’t you agree? So, this is me not calling. Over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blonde eyebrows knit together in disbelief. And ladies and gents, she’s got the attention of half of the office and the delivery guy. But it only takes her hot seconds to rebut with a clear hint of sarcasm to the soft voice she remembers from the bar the other night.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. You’re totally right. This is much less invasive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know right? You know the other day I was watching a sea documentary and, do you know that giant and colossal squids have the largest eyes in the animal kingdom, measuring some ten inches in diameter? Anyway, I’ve been thinking about that sign on your forehead, and I was wondering if you’d mind taking it down for dinner Friday night. Over.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke first dementor goes from confusion to amusement. She clicks her tongue against the back of her teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t. I have a couple of parties I must hit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gossip never sleeps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journalist has a mischievously smile even though she knows the other woman can’t see her. however, her colleagues can. She knows how much shit she's gonna be in once the call is over just for the pronounced smirk Wells has.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saturday?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke looks up at her friends as in asking them what she should say. Well signals her to accept. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I have a… date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smooth, Griffin, smooth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know the definition of perseverance, Miss Griffin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An excuse to be obnoxious, Miss Woods?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is quite proud of the witty retort and she winks at Raven who’s already sitting almost on top of her munching a bag of chips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Continuing in a course of action without regard to discouragement opposition or previous failure. Over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. Nerd. How do I get rid of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breakfast. Sunday. And you can barely count it as a date since you do that with out-of-town relatives that you don’t even like. Over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke closes her eyes because she’s really between a rock and a hard place. She knows Lexa's waiting patiently on the other side of the line.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wells is looking at her like she’s crazy and mouth her ‘go, bitch, go’; Raven, on the other hand, is quite busy demolishing the bag of chips. However, between bites, she encourages Clarke to go with ‘hot pants’. Clarke is afraid that if she doesn't accept now, she will end up with her table full of crumbs of food. Hell, even the delivery guy is looking at her with head tilted and an expected expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. I guess I could do Sunday.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke can’t see it, but Lexa just did a silly celebration dance on the other side of the line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You forgot to say over. Over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde quietly rolls her eyes before she snaps her sassy signature reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This conversation is over as soon as you tell me when and where.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can see her friends smiling at her because they know she kinda looks and acts a bit smitten already. And well, from Clarke, that’s extremely difficult. More like a Herculean task. They also know they will give her a bit of hell when the call is over. Over. However, not too much, since they know Clarke can also wail like a banshee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“6:30 am., North Cove Marina. Over and out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke gasps because she’s not a morning person and well, Sundays are for fun stuff like staying in bed until noon. But before she can say anything about it, another bigger box is perched in front of her. The delivery guy hands her the chart again for another signature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said Sunday, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabs the package. Although is big, is surprisingly light, and shake it as in trying to figure out what’s inside. She has a goofy smile and she kind of has to admit she had fun with this little stunt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if I would have said Friday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opens it and… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, this is unexpecting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside there’s a brand-new black neoprene suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at their friend, eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds, all of them burst out laughing and Wells can’t help but mocks her not-at-all-outdoorsy-friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess you’re not going to church."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>